En route pour P7X B653!
by AuFut
Summary: Nouvelle mission pour SG1. La joyeuse bande est en pleine forme et bien décidée à ramener de beaux joujoux aliens à la maison. Venez lire, vous verez bien!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Voilà, on s'est lancé dans une nouvelle fic, un nouveau genre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse y'en a deux sur Harry Potter qu'on fait en ce moment (ouais, jme fais de la pub, et alors?) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! REVIEWS! **

**Au fait, les paroles en italique sont les pensées des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Dédicace: à Antoine et Zaynab pour un coup de main sur des noms que j'avais du mal à trouver! Merki!**

**Situation des perso: L'histoire se situe vers la fin de la saison 8. Par contre dans cette fic, Hammond est resté à la tête du SGC et Jack O'Neill est toujours Colonel. Sam Carter est toujours fiancée à Pete (dégage!) et Jack s'est fait jeter par Kerry (de toute façon personne l'aime celle-là!).**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cheyenne Mountain / SGC / 08:45

Avec son habituelle nonchalance, le Colonel Jack O'Neill sortit tranquillement de l'ascenseur. Il resta un instant sur place, comme pour décider de votre itinéraire puis, d'un petit hochement de tête, il s'engouffra dans l'un des couloirs du SGC.

_"J: Bon… Personne en vue… Et (petit coup d'œil à sa montre) YES! Je suis à l'heure pour le briefing. Ça va leur clouer le bec, surtout à ce petit malin de…"_

Arrivant à destination, il frappa doucement sur le chambranle de la porte du labo.

**J:** Carter?

_"J: Pas de réponse… Deux solutions: ou elle a encore fichu sa (jolie) tête dans une expérience et elle m'a pas entendu, ou alors… bah ou alors elle est pas là."_

**J:** Hou, hou! Carter… (il s'avance dans le labo, touchant un peu à tout) Car… ter?

_"J: Bon, bah visiblement elle est là… Ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi belle… Bon Dieu…"_

Elle s'était assoupie sur son plan de travail. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son visage serein.

_"J: C'est sûrement à ça qu'elle ressemble après une nuit d'amour. OULA, vieux! Terrain glissant!"_

Jack passa une main dans sa tignasse grise, histoire de chasser un peu ce genre d'idées, et s'approcha de son second.

_"J: C'est quand même dommage de la réveiller. Je pourrais passer des heures à… STOP!"_

**S:** Mon Colonel?

Surpris, Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait posé une main tendre sur les cheveux de sa subordonnée.

_"S: A quoi il joue, là?"_

**S:** Mon colonel, ça va?

Jack ôta sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

**J:** Carter! Je… J'allais justement vous réveiller pour…enfin…

_"S: J'adore quand il fait son air de rien, on pourrait presque croire qu'il passait VRAIMENT là par hasard… Si ça se trouve c'est le cas…"_

**J:** (comme pour conclure) Bien dormis?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme quand elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait et surtout dans quelle position son supérieur l'avait trouvée.

**S:** Oh! Euh… oui, merci.

**J:** (malicieux) Vous savez, les gens normaux ont tendance à dormir dans leur lit.

_"S: Sans blague!"_

**S:** Une expérience à finir, vous savez ce que c'est…

**J:** Non, heureusement. Et donc vous la finissez… en dormant? Je connais un flic que ça ne doit pas enchanter.

**S:** (évitant de répondre, elle sourit) Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, Monsieur. Et qui plus est vous êtes à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**J:** Ah. Ah. AH. Très drôle, Carter. C'est à cause de ce genre de remarques que j'ai décidé de ne plus arriver en retard… enfin aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Les yeux vissés sur une liasse de papiers, Daniel entra dans le labo.

**D: **Sam, il faut que je vous parle de… (il lève les yeux) Oh. Jack?

**J: **Daniel.

_"J: Eh oui: je suis là!"_

**D:** (hésitant) Vous… (à Sam) Est-ce que tout va bien?

Sam sourit doucement.

**J:** Je sais, je sais: je suis à l'heure! Pas la peine de me le faire payer toute ma vie!

**S:** D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller Monsieur. Si on ne veut pas arriver en retard justement.

**J:** Vous êtes désopilante ce matin, Carter. Si, si je vous assure.

_"D: Ah, premier "spécial Jack": la journée commence bien!"_

-------------------

**Salle de briefing / 09:00 (pétantes) **

Hammond sortit de son bureau pour trouver SG-1 au complet l'attendant sagement autour de la table. Enfin, sagement n'est pas vraiment le mot. Jack faisait tourner Daniel en bourrique pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam, pendant que Teal'c levait "LE" sourcil devant ces attitudes terriennes qu'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Rien d'anormal, quoi.

**D:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous remettez constamment cette histoire de Simpsons sur le tapis?

**J:** Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que je suis sur d'avoir raison?

**D:** C'est ridicule, Jack. Burns ne **peut pas** être un Goa'uld!

**J:** C'est vraiment basique comme argument. Vous étiez plus inventif quand vous aviez un coup dans le nez, Danny Boy.

**D:** Hé! J'avais pas…

**S:** (se lève) Mon Général.

Remarquant (enfin) le Général, Jack se leva à son tour.

**H:** (les saluant) Major Carter. Daniel. Teal'c (hop, petit hochement de tête, décidément ces Jaffa ils changeront jamais) … Colonel?

**J:** (qui s'est rassit) Je sais: je suis à l'heure. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

_"D: Et hop, encore un "spécial Jack"… Quand j'y pense c'est au moins le dixième depuis ce matin. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que sa bonne humeur transforme Sam en une femme magnifique? … Sûrement pas! Ça le tuerait!"_

**J:** Bon. J'aurais qu'une question: où on va cette fois? Et est-ce que c'est **encore** une planète désertique…parce que je déteste avoir du sable entre les orteils.

**T:** Cela fait deux questions, O'Neill.

**J: **Merci, Teal'c. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous?

Teal'c inclina la tête, sans saisir l'ironie de la réponse de son ami.

-------------------

L'exposé du Major Carter fut bref. Enfin, Jack l'abrégea assez vite en coupant court à toutes les tirades scientifiques habituelles.

**J:** Vous voyez? (il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre) 30 minutes chrono, et on a tout compris. Pas besoin de s'étaler.

**D:** Oui, sûrement, Jack. Mais j'aurais quelques questions.

**J:** Ah tiens? Je m'en serait pas douté.

**D:** Hum… Bon. Sam, d'après ce que vous dites c'est une planète tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

**S:** C'est exact. P7X B653 a une atmosphère similaire à la notre. Même faune, même flore, les espèces animales…

**J:** Carter! On se contentera d'un "exact". (à Daniel) Ça veut dire oui.

**D:** Hum, merci Jack. (revenant à Sam) Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas?

**H:** Le Major Carter allait y venir, juste avant que le Colonel ne l'interrompe.

**J:** (lève les mains pour se défendre) Hé! Je dis plus rien.

**S:** Pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, nous avons envoyé un UAV survoler la région proche de la porte. Voici les images qu'il nous a transmis.

Sam appuya sur le petit boîtier qu'elle avait dans la main. Plusieurs clichés s'affichèrent sur l'écran de la Salle de briefing.

**S:** Au premier abord, il semblerait qu'une civilisation assez évoluée vive sur cette planète. Probablement en avance d'une centaine d'années sur nous, si ce n'est pas plus.

_"J: Super, on va encore se faire traiter de primitifs, d'incapables, et gna gna gni et gna gna gna… "_

**S:** Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sous contrôle Goa'uld.

**D:** Pourquoi, ça?

**J:** Parce que, mon cher Daniel, notre UAV est rentré bien sagement à la maison, sans bobo. Et pour ce qu'on sait les Jaffa ont la sale habitude de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Sans vouloir vous offenser Teal'c.

Le Jaffa lui fit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

**S:** Le Colonel a raison.

_"J: Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte. J'adore cette fille!"_

**S:** Et aussi parce que nous n'avons décelé aucune structure typique des Goa'uld.

**H:** Vous pensez donc que cette civilisation aurait des choses à nous apprendre, Major?

**J:** On ne peut pas dire que les échanges avec des (il mime les guillemets avec ses doigts) "êtres plus évolués" aient été fructueuses jusqu'ici, mon Général.

**H:** Raison de plus pour entrer en contact avec eux. Merci Major. SG-1, départ dans 2h. Rompez.

-------------------

Salle d'embarquement / 12h00

**J:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut **toujours** qu'on parte à l'heure de manger?

**D:** J'ai des barres aux céréales si vous avez faim, Jack.

**J:** Vos trucs pour lapins? Très peu pour moi.

**H:** (depuis la salle de contrôle) SG-1 vous êtes prêts au départ?

**J:** Oui, mon Général. Et ça serait sympa qu'on ait un petit buffet quand on reviendra…avec quelques bons steaks…de la bière…

**S:** Colonel, il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils n'aient pas de nourriture sur P7X B653.

"_J: …Comment elle fait pour se foutre de moi ouvertement sans que je puisse y trouver quelque chose à y redire?"_

**J:** Pour me retrouver à manger un espèce de gros ver gluant comme sur P3X je sais plus quoi?

**T:** P3X C154, O'Neill.

**J: **(pointe un doigt vers Teal'c) Oui. Et bah non merci!

A cet instant le vortex se forma, inondant la salle d'Embarquement de sa lumière bleutée.

**J:** (retrouvant son sérieux) _(Fut: si, si c'est possible!)_ SG-1 en avant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Et les voilà partis pour de nouvelles aventures! Trouveront-ils des nouvelles technologies sur P7X B653? Jack réussira-t-il à convaincre Daniel que Burns est un Goa'uld? Teal'c apprendra-t-il enfin à faire de bonnes blagues? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) en lisant le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite, la voici, la voila! Bon, je sens que vous trépidez d'impatience (si c'est pas le cas, faites au moins semblant!) alors je vous laisse lire tout ça!**

**Oubliez pas les Reviews!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P7X B653 / Jour:**

La porte à peine passée, Jack O'Neill enfila ses lunettes de soleil. _(Fut: réflexe oblige…)_

_"J: Du soleil, des montagnes, un peu de forêt … sympa! Je me demande s'il y a de quoi pêcher dans le coin…"_

**S:** (se porte à sa hauteur) Vous regrettez déjà de pas avoir emmené votre canne à pêche, Monsieur?

_"J: Rha! Elle me connaît trop bien."_

**J:** Carter… Par où se trouve la ville?

**S:** Direction Sud Sud-Est. A environ… 10km.

**J:** Pff! (pas vraiment enthousiaste) Yiha. En route. Teal'c, si vous nous racontiez quelques-unes de ces bonnes blagues Jaffa dont vous avez le secret, histoire de passer le temps?

-------------------

**Quelques kilomètres plus tard:**

**J:** Ecoutez mon vieux, je sais que c'est une vraie passion pour vous, mais moi la Science Fiction, bah… c'est pas mon truc!

**D:** Ah parce que vous trouvez que ce qu'on fait tous les jours n'a pas un air de Science Fiction?

**J:** Loin de moi l'idée de vous rappeler que s'immiscer dans une conversation est impoli - c'est même très vilain mon petit Danny - mais… (il réfléchit) bah si c'est ça: la ferme, c'est pas à vous que je parle. Pas vrai, T?

**T:** En effet, O'Neill.

**J:** (tout content) Vous voyez? Alors ramassez donc quelques cailloux, faites mumuze et fichez-nous la paix.

-------------------

**Après une pause de quelques minutes:**

**S:** (compatissante) Ça va mieux, Daniel?

**D:** Nettement. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Assis à deux mètres de là sur une pierre, O'Neill poussa un soupir bruyant.

**J:** Pauvre petit.

**D:** Permettez-moi de vous dire, mon petit Jacky, que cette fois c'est **vous** qui vous immiscez dans **ma** conversation.

_"S: De vrais gamins…"_

**J:** Ben… vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous. On est là à vous attendre alors que vous savez parfaitement que je **déteste** attendre!

**S:** (avec un soupir amusé) Colonel…

**J:** (faussement étonné) Quoi? Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si il aime tellement ses cailloux qu'ils vont jusqu'à se glisser dans ses chaussures?

N'y tenant plus devant tant de mauvaise foi, Sam lui décocha l'un de ses plus beau "spécial Jack".

_"J: Comment je suis sensé rester de marbre quand elle me sourit comme ça? Allez, Jack, c'est décidé: t'arrête de la faire sourire. Ou ton palpitant tiendra jamais le coup!"_

**J:** Hum… Carter, c'est encore loin?

**S:** (jette un œil à son écran de contrôle) Non, Monsieur. La ville devrait se trouver juste derrière cette montagne.

**J:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut **toujours** que ça soit derrière une montagne, hein? Où sont passées les belles plaines d'antan, de celles qui vous faisaient pas mal aux genoux?

_"J: Merde! J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Elle sourit tout le temps aussi! C'est pas ma faute!"_

**T:** Croyez-vous que votre trop grand âge ne vous permettra pas cette escalade, O'Neill?

Sam et Daniel étouffèrent un rire, se reprenant aussitôt devant le regard noir de Jack.

**J:** Merci, Teal'c… Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes plus vieux que moi.

**T:** En effet, O'Neill. Mais grâce à mon symbiote et à mon entraînement je…

**J:** Rho ça va, on connaît la chanson… Et puis je ne suis pas vieux: j'ai… j'ai de l'expérience!

-------------------

**Aux portes de la ville:**

Une délégation d'une dizaine de personnes attendait SG-1 sous une arche majestueuse, ornée de symboles sculptés en tous genres.

_"J: J'en connais un qui va apprécier…"_

**Indigène 1:** Bienvenue à vous, voyageurs.

**J:** Merci. Je suis le Colonel O'Neill, voici le Major Carter, le Docteur Jackson et le grand là, avec le truc brillant sur le front, c'est Teal'c.

_"D: Est-ce qu'un jour il saura faire les présentation normalement?"_

**D:** Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Nous venons d'un monde appelé la Terre. C'est l'anneau de pierre qui nous a amené ici.

**Indigène 2:** (elle sourit) Nous sommes au courant. Nous vous avons suivit depuis votre arrivée.

**J:** Ah. Bien. Et… vous êtes?

**Indigène 1:** (confus) Excusez-moi, nous sommes tellement excités de recevoir des visiteurs que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Radma Ré et voici ma compagne, Kass Dââl.

**J:** (grand sourire) Vous rigolez?

Radma Ré et Kass Dââl froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, ne comprenant pas la remarque de leur visiteur.

**D: **(fait les gros yeux à Jack) Euh… Jack. Enchanté.

_" J: Et moi qui croyait qu'on avait **enfin **trouvé des extraterrestres avec le sens de l'humour! Pff!"_

**Radma Ré:** Nous sommes membres du Haut Conseil de Centauris.

**D:** Serait-il possible d'avoir un entretient avec ce Haut Conseil?

**S:** Nous aimerions mieux connaître votre peuple et peut-être devenir amis.

**Kass Dââl:** Ce serait un honneur. Venez, nous allons vous montrer des appartements où vous pourrez vous rafraîchir avant de dîner avec le Haut Conseil.

**D:** Vous voyez, Jack: on va manger.

**J:** Ha. Ha.

Avec un sourire revanchard, Daniel emboîta le pas à Kass Dââl, suivit de Teal'c.

**J:** Dites-moi, Carter… Je peux compter sur vous pour finir mon ver gluant, hein?

**S:** Je ne crois pas, non…Monsieur.

_"J: Et ça la fait marrer en plus!"_

-------------------

**Salle du Haut Conseil:**

On pouvait apercevoir le reste de la ville à travers les parois translucides de la Salle. Une table avait été dressée avec de nombreux plats. Jack s'était plus ou moins jeté sur ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

**J:** C'est délicieux.

**K.D: **Heureuse que vous appréciiez.

**D:** (jetant un œil réprobateur à Jack) Encore merci de nous accueillir. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de l'Histoire de votre peuple?

_"J: Et voilà, c'est partit…"_

**S:** Oui, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez entendu parler des Goa'uld.

**R.R: **(fronce les sourcils) Je ne connais pas de peuple de ce nom. Qui sont-ils? (il sourit) Des amis à vous?

**J:** Oulà! Non. Mais ils sont plutôt faciles à reconnaître. Ils ont …une voix bizarre, une fâcheuse tendance à se prendre pour des Dieux, toute une palanquée de serviteurs Jaffa – vous voyez Teal'c? eh ben, pareil…enfin sauf que lui c'est un gentil – et… ah oui: ils ont les yeux qui brillent quand ils sont un peu contrariés. (il conclue) C'est les méchants quoi! (à Sam) J'ai tout dit non?

_"S: Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi qu'il demande confirmation?"_

**S:** En gros, oui, mon Colonel.

**D:** Ce que mon ami veut dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très recommandables.

_"S & J: Sans blague!"_

**D:** Il est même très probable qu'à une période de votre Histoire, vos ancêtres aient été amenés ici pour leur servir d'esclaves.

**K.D:** (visiblement choquée) D'esclaves? Mais c'est horrible!

**R.R:** Mais nos livres d'Histoire ne parlent pas d'une telle chose que je sache.

Les membres du Conseil s'interrogèrent du regard, semblant fouiller leur mémoire. Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de Daniel. En réponse, celui-ci haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, recommandant de prendre leur mal en patience. Enfin, les regards convergèrent en bout de table, ou siégeait la Conseillère Suprême Hanno Nim (Jack avait faillit s'étouffer en entendant son nom et il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à une claque vigoureuse de Teal'c dans le dos). La Conseillère leva une main ridée par les ans _(Fut : c'est beau…)_, apaisant les craintes qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses compatriotes.

**Hanno Nim :** Une vieille légende de ces Dieux qui nous auraient emmenés sur cette terre. Ils semblaient se soucier bien peu du sort de notre peuple. Nous les chassâmes donc, et la paix et la prospérité s'installèrent ici. Nous n'avons gardé de vénération que pour Aras, qui nous protège chaque jour de leur retour.

**S :** (à Daniel) Aras ?

**D :** Ça ne me dit rien.

**J :** (amusé) Tiens donc ?

**K.D :** Aras est notre Dieu. Je ne connaissais pas la première partie de cette légende mais nous sommes bien sous sa protection.

**R.R :** Inutile de vous inquiéter pour ces Goa'uld donc.

**T :** Vous savez ils n'ont pas besoin de la porte pour vous atteindre. Ils ont des vaisseaux. De nombreux vaisseaux.

Un sourire enfantin éclaira les visages des Conseillés.

**K.D :** Aras nous protègera.

**J :** Oui… Désolé d'insister mais… vous n'êtes pas les premiers à nous sortir ce genre de… peu importe. Et à chaque fois ça finit très mal.

**R.R :** (toujours souriant) Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que ma compagne vous a dit. Nous ne parlons pas d'une réelle "intervention divine ".

_"J: Encore heureux!"_

**Hanno Nim:** Aras nous a fait don d'un bouclier englobant la surface entière de notre planète. Vous êtes à l'abri ici.

_"J: Une machine? J'en connais une qui…"_

**S:** Une machine? Pourrait-on l'étudier?

_"J: Dans le mille! Regarde-la, on dirait une gamine la veille de Noël. Une gamine sacrement jolie d'ailleurs…"_

**K.D:** Bien sûr, Major Carter. Nous vous y emmènerons dès demain. Mais nous avions pensé qu'une visite de la Cité ainsi que de nos installations vous permettrait de mieux nous connaître. Après quoi nous vous laisserons prendre du repos.

**J:** Ça serait pas de refus! (il se lève) Mais il faut d'abord que notre base soit prévenue que notre séjour sera plus long que prévu.

**K.D:** Je suppose qu'il vous faut accéder à la Porte des Etoiles pour cela. Me permettriez vous y mener?

**J:** Tout ce que vous voulez pour éviter 10 km à pied.

Kass Dââl fronça les sourcils.

**D:** Le Colonel O'Neill en serait ravi, il vous remercie de ce geste.

**J:** (après un coup d'œil à Daniel) C'est ça… ravi.

Kass Dââl sourit en remerciement à Daniel puis franchit d'un pas tranquille les quelques mètres la séparant de Jack et posa une main sur son épaule. Avant qu'il ait pu faire la moindre remarque, ils disparurent dans un plop assez comique. Teal'c haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**S:** (surprise) Où est…?

**R.R:** Ne vous en faites pas Major, ils seront de retour dans quelques minutes. Nous n'utilisons la téléportation que rarement, puisque nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut dans la Cité.

_"S: Ils ont vraiment un tas de choses à nous apprendre. J'espère que Ja…le Colonel O'Neill va bien. Lui qui n'aime pas les surprises…"_

En attendant la réapparition de leur ami, les membres de SG-1 tentèrent de mieux connaître leurs hôtes. Sam questionna Radma Ré sur la façon dont ils réussissaient à alimenter en énergie leur Cité, Daniel commença à décrypter une partie des symboles qui ornaient le siège de la Conseillère Suprême et Teal'c se contenta d'observer la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée.

PLOP!

**J:** …voudrais une douzaine. Ah, on est revenus.

**S:** Mon Colonel, vous allez bien?

**J:** Impeccable Carter. (à Hanno Nim) Dites… est-ce que ça serait possible d'avoir quelques joujoux dans ce genre là? Je vous assure que ça nous serait très utile.

**H.N:** Chaque chose en son temps, Colonel O'Neill.

_"J: Mince! Bon au moins j'aurais essayé."_

**H.N:** Venez mes amis. Nous allons commencer la visite par le Grand Parc de la Cité.

**R.R:** Il y a un lac magnifique ou nous avons implanté de nombreuses espèces de poissons.

**J:** (en lui emboîtant presque immédiatement le pas) Si vous me prenez par les sentiments…

_"S & D & T: J'étais sûr(e) qu'il allait dire ça!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hop! Alors ça vous a plu? Si oui, hésitez pas à laisser une review, si non…bah faites pareil. **

**Les membres de SG-1 pourront-ils approcher le site du bouclier d'Aras? Combien Jack tiendra-t-il de temps avant de se faire une canne à pêche? Daniel apprendra-t-il enfin les bonnes manières? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 3! Que vous dire? Merci, merci pour les reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir et réchauffe mon cœur d'auteur! Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin!**

**Dédicace: Merci Erick (mon cher et tendre beau-papa) pour le coup de main pour les noms… parce que mine de rien à chercher la bête rare on est vite à cour d'idées (d'ailleurs si vous en avez, hésitez pas!).**

**Allez je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**IMPORTANT: quand les dialogues de deux personnes sont précédés de / c'est qu'ils parlent en même temps.**

* * *

omme l'avait prédit leurs accompagnateurs, la visite de la Cité fut des plus d'intéressantes, chacun y trouvant chaussure à son pied. Daniel s'extasia devant tous les monuments (même les toilettes publiques l'intriguèrent un bref instant), Carter bombarda leur escorte d'un bon millier de questions bourrées de termes techniques et scientifiques, O'Neill passa la moitié de son temps à taquiner Daniel et Sam et l'autre moitié à tenter de convaincre Kass Dââl de lui prêter son téléporteur.

**J:** Regardez: là! Un oiseau!

**K.D: **(avec un sourire) Vous savez, cette " ruse " cherchant à détourner mon attention était aussi utilisée sur Centuris par nos vieux guerriers.

**J: **(à Sam en roulant des yeux) Est-ce que mes cheveux blancs se voient tant que ça?

**S:** Pour être honnête, Monsieur, ce sont plutôt les cheveux noirs qui sont durs à trouver.

**J: **Carter... Je déteste quand vous êtes honnête.

Quand à Teal'c... Eh ben, c'est Teal'c: les hochements de têtes et les haussements de sourcils ne furent donc pas en reste. Surtout quand il surprit O'Neill en train de tenter de se fabriquer une canne à pêche à la barbe de ses coéquipiers pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.

**J: **Quoi?

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, SG-1 fut raccompagnée à ses "appartements". En fait c'était plutôt une maison située en haut d'une des plus grandes tour de la Cité. La vue était imprenable depuis la terrasse. Ils étaient restés bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Daniel découvre que chacun aurait sa chambre pour une fois.

**D:** Enfin une mission ou je vais pas entendre Jack me ronfler dans les oreilles toute la nuit.

La journée ayant été éprouvante, personne ne tarda à rejoindre son lit. Avachi sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Jack observa le plafond de sa chambre avec attention pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était pourtant un plafond tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal: un plafond blanc. Mais devant la quantité d'informations qu'il avait du ingurgiter aujourd'hui il lui fallait faire le point.

_"J: On dirait bien que cette fois c'est la bonne: des gens qui veulent bien partager ce qu'ils savent. Les grands patrons vont sauter de joie. En plus si on peut faire une copie de leur espèce de bouclier alors là ça sera la totale... Je vais peut-être passer Général, qui sait! (il sourit à cette idée) Enfin, tout dépend de Carter, c'est elle le ptit génie. "_

Sentant de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder dangereusement à propos de son Major, Jack se mit sur pieds dans un soupir et décida qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien. La terrasse surplombait vraiment la Cité dans son intégralité. Elle s'était illuminée, éclairant la nuit d'une lueur douce et reposante.

_"J: Pour peu on se croirait dans une grande ville par chez nous. Sauf qu'ici il n'y a ni Klaxons, ni pin pon d'ambulance …et que les gens marchent pieds nus dans les rues."_

Un léger bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.

**S: **Désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur. Je pensait que je serait seule.

_"S: Sinon j'aurais pensé à enfiler autre chose qu'un short et un T-shirt pour sortir."_

_"J: ... Mignon ..."_

Jack reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur la vue, il s'appuya sur la rambarde entourant la terrasse.

**J: **Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Carter.

**S: **(s'accoude à ses côtés) C'est magnifique. Pour peu on aurait pas envie de rentrer.

**J:** (sans la regarder) J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y en a un à qui ça ne plairait pas.

_"J: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut **toujours **que j'amène ce gars dans la conversation?"_

**S: **(se renfrognant un peu) C'est vrai.

**J:** Alors... Ça... Ça avance pour le mariage?

_"J: C'est ça, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête! Je dois être un peu sado, moi."_

**S: **Pete veut faire quelque chose d'assez grandiose, il a déjà choisi les fleurs, le traiteur, le lieu, envoyé les invitations, tout ça...

_"S: Super, Sam. Te voilà en train de parler de ton mariage avec ton supérieur hiérarchique dont, au passage tu es légèrement mordue. Vraiment, super. Je suis maso ou quoi!"_

_"J: Dis rien, tais-toi..."_

**J:** La mienne a du se perdre.

_"J: Et si je m'écoutait de temps en temps?"_

**S: **(qui ne comprend pas) La vôtre, Monsieur?

Il avait été trop loin pour pouvoir espérer s'en tirer avec une pirouette cette fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**J: **Mon invitation.

**S: **Ah.

Un silence s'installa. Sam se contenta de continuer d'observer la vue. Comprenant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Jack décida qu'aller passer sa frustration et sa colère sur le polochon de sa chambre était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de la soirée.

**J:** (en faisant demi-tour) Bonne nuit Carter, pensez à aller dormir.

_"S: Dis quelque chose bon sang! D'un autre côté ça serait pas raisonnable. Et puis ça ne le regarde pas qui j'invite à mon mariage!"_

**S: **C'est Pete.

_"S: Ça c'est délicat. Bravo."_

Jack s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et se tourna lentement vers elle.

**J: **Ecoutez, Carter. C'est pas grave si ...

**S:** Il pense que vous êtes une menace, qu'on est trop proches, un tas de conneries de ce genre.

_"S: De plus en plus subtile!"_

**J: **Ah.

Sam gardait les yeux baissés, trop incertaine de sa réaction si elle venait à croiser le regard de Jack.

**S: **J'ai eu beau lui dire que nous étions de simples amis et que j'étais aussi proche de vous que de Daniel ou Teal'c mais rien à faire, il ne me croit pas.

_"J: Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle me poignarde un peu plus à chaque mot?"_

**J: **Laissez tomber, Carter. De toute façon j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce week-end là.

Surprise par le ton désinvolte de son Colonel, Sam leva les yeux.

**J: **(avec un haussement d'épaules) Bah oui, c'est le week-end spécial Simpson's sur le câble. Je peux pas rater ça!

**S: **(avec un sourire) Oui, c'est vrai.

**J:** Allez, bonne nuit, Major.

**S: **Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

----------------------------------

**Appartement de SG-1 / 07:00:**

**D: **Vous avez vraiment une sale mine, Jack.

**J: **Merci, Daniel. C'est toujours un plaisir de prendre le petit dej' avec vous.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés en même temps, alors qu'une agréable odeur leur avait chatouillé les narines. La table du salon avait été approvisionné en nourritures aussi différentes que variées. A voir la façon dont ils s'étaient jetés sur les plats, on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon. Devant les traits tirés de son ami, Daniel s'inquiéta.

**D:** Mal dormi?

Sam fit son entrée.

**S: **Bonjour tout le monde. Ça sent drôlement bon!

_"J: Elle a pas gardé son pyjama. dommage."_

**J: **(à Daniel) On peut parler d'autre chose?

Voyant que Sam semblait elle aussi ne pas avoir passé une bonne nuit, Daniel se garda bien d'insister.

_"D: J'espère qu'ils ont rien fait de grave ... Vu comment ils évitent de se regarder, il a du se passer quelque chose. Ça m'énerve de pas savoir!"_

**S: **(devant le regard insistant de Daniel) Quoi?

**D: **Rien, rien... Alors quel est le programme de la journée? _(Fut: joli détournement de conversation!)_

**J: **Teal'c a émis le souhait de voir comment les soldats Centuriens étaient entraînés.

**D: **(étonné) Ils ont des soldats?

**J: **C'est plutôt une mesure dissuasive, histoire de... Et puis j'en sais rien moi!

_"D: Note pour le reste de la journée: Jack est à prendre avec des pincettes."_

**J:** Bref, Teal'c est partit avec Kass Dââl tout à l'heure.

Le reste du petit déjeuner fut pris dans le silence le plus complet, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Une heure plus tard Radma Ré était venu les chercher et les avait emmenés à l'autre bout de la ville visiter le fameux "bouclier d'Aras".

L'artefact se trouvait sous un immense dôme opaque d'où l'on voyait s'échapper un mince filet de lumière montant vers le ciel.

**J:** (avec un sifflement) Joli.

**R.R:** (un sourire enfantin aux lèvres) Vous allez voir: c'est encore mieux à l'intérieur. Venez.

Et il avait raison! Après avoir franchit une porte puissamment gardée, nos trois amis entrèrent dans une salle que seule le rayon lumineux déjà aperçu au dehors illuminait. Celle-ci était bleu pale, avec des reflets dorés qui miroitaient sur la paroi du Dôme.

**S:** (épatée) C'est… (à Radma Ré) C'est magnifique.

**D:** En effet.

**R.R:** Je viens souvent ici quand le poids des responsabilités m'accable. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

**D:** Je peux comprendre ça.

Un couple semblait les attendre au pied de l'immense socle d'où la lumière jaillissait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Radma Ré fit les présentations.

**R.R:** Permettez moi de vous introduire, chers amis. Voici…

**J:** (interromps tout bas) Piéde Chèz et Bouya Bess?

**R.R:** Kââl But et Pouss Touadlâ.

Dans un toussotement, Sam tenta (plutôt mal) de dissimuler son envie d'éclater de rire, tandis que Jack se concentrait (difficilement) pour garder une expression stoïque sur le visage.

_"D: Des vrais mômes ces deux là!"_

Visiblement, Radma Ré ne s'était aperçu de rien et continua les présentations.

**R.R:** Ce sont nos deux meilleurs experts techniques et linguistiques travaillant sur le bouclier d'Aras.

_"J: Y'en a toujours que pour les autres! Pourquoi y'a jamais d'expert… en pêche par exemple, je sais pas moi!"_

**Pouss Touadlâ:** (les saluant) C'est un honneur de rencontrer les habitants venus d'un autre monde.

**R.R:** Bien. Je vous laisse entre vous mes amis. Et si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à demander à Kââl But de me contacter.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de suivre Radma Ré des yeux alors qu'il les quittait (en fait c'était juste une pathétique tentative pour ne pas éclater de rire), Jack décida qu'il était temps de mettre son équipe au travail. Il respira un grand coup et, le regard toujours perdu vers la porte que Radma Ré venait de franchir, il donna ses ordres.

**J:** Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Daniel vous allez donner un coup de main au Major et …(il se tourne)

_" J: … et visiblement vous avez commencé sans moi!"_

Déjà penchée sur l'artefact, Sam releva les yeux vers son supérieur. A coté d'elle, l'archéologue prenait furieusement des notes dans son carnet.

**S:** Pardon. Vous disiez, Monsieur?

**J:** Rien, Major. Continuez comme ça… Vous tenez le bon bout. Je vous laisse les commandes pendant que je vais faire une ronde dans le coin.

**D:** (sans le regarder) Le parc est à gauche en sortant.

**J:** (à Sam) Si vous trouvez qu'il ne travaille pas assez vite vous avez l'autorisation de le frapper.

**S:** (sérieuse) A vos ordres mon Colonel.

Après un sourire victorieux à Daniel, Jack fit demi tour.

_"J: Mince, j'aurais pris à droite, moi!"_

----------------------------------

**Cinq heures plus tard:**

De retour de sa "ronde", Jack O'Neill pénétra sous le Dôme. S'il n'avait pas jeté à l'instant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait tout juste de quitter ses compagnons: ils étaient exactement à l'endroit où il les avait quittés tout à l'heure. Sam était agenouillée, un panneau de contrôle ouvert devant elle, branchant, débranchant ses appareils de mesure tout en échangeant des commentaires avec Kââl But.

**J:** A force de loucher là dessus vous allez abîmer vos beaux yeux Sam.

_"J: J'ai dit ça à voix haute? Faut croire que la pêche me relaxe un peu trop: un compliment et son prénom dans la même phrase! Bravo vieux."_

Bizarrement, la jeune femme ne semble rien remarquer. Pas de joues rougissantes ni de bafouillage comme Jack s'y attendait. Juste son air habituel de gamine ayant un nouveau jouet.

**S:** C'est fascinant! Grâce aux relevés que j'ai effectués pour le moment – et Daniel et moi n'avons pu traduire qu'une infime partie des données – je peux affirmer que la façon dont cette énergie semble relayée aux cristaux, en s'appuyant sur une conductibilité semblant résulter d'une manipulation minérale intense, est tout bonnement… révolutionnaire! Vous n'avez pas idée des services que ça pourrait nous rendre si l'on arrivait à l'adapter à bon nombre de nos technologies terrestres.

**J:** Non. (hausse les sourcils) Mais c'est chouette! Et vous, Daniel, vous vous êtes amusé autant qu'elle j'espère?

**S:** (faussement choquée) Hey! Je ne me suis pas…

**J:** (lève un doigt pour la stopper) T-t-t-t-t! N'essayez même pas de nier.

_"S: Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison."_

L'archéologue, tout aussi excité que Sam, montra à Jack une liasse de croquis.

**D:** Cette écriture est bien loin de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici. On y retrouve des influences d'Ancien, quelques traces d'un dialecte que nous avons rencontré sur P3X754 – ce que je n'explique pas – et même parfois des similarités avec le Latin. Regardez, ce socle à vos pieds raconte la vie d'Aras et pourquoi il donna ce bouclier aux Centauriens…

**J:** (le coupe) Chouette histoire?

**D:** (lève les yeux de ses papiers) Hein? Euh…oui.

_"D: Bon, il a l'air d'avoir récupéré depuis ce matin. J'ai plus de raison de l'épargner"._

**D:** (avec un sourire) Visiblement vous avez passé un bon après midi vous aussi.

**J:** Bof, la routine vous savez. J'ai fait un tour du propriétaire, tout ça…

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**J:** (à Daniel) Quoi?

**D:** Sam ne vous dira rien à cause de tous vos trucs de cour martiale, etc… mais je ne vais pas me gêner. Alors, Jack: c'était comment la sieste?

_"J: Comment il a … Pourtant j'ai enlevé tous les brins d'herbe que j'avais dans les cheveux. C'est que c'est coriace ces machins-là! Et j'ai laissé la canne à pêche près du lac, alors quoi?"_

**J:** (stoïque) Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mon petit Danny.

**D:** (toujours souriant) Oh, oui, pardon, j'ai du me tromper. Les traces d'herbe sur votre joue ça doit être une illusion d'optique, je dois être fatigué.

**S:** C'est ça quand on fait des traductions toute la journée.

_"J: Et m…!"_

**J:** Vous savez à mon âge, les rides apparaissent un peu plus chaque jour.

**D:** (marmonnant assez fort pour être entendu) Baratineur…

**J:** Pardon?

**D:** (avec un sourire franc) J'ai rien dit. Vous savez à votre **grand** âge on commence aussi à avoir des petits problèmes de surdité.

_"J: Un de ces quatre je vais lui faire bouffer son calepin!"_

Optant pour une approche plus subtile, Jack poussa un soupir. Cette fois il devait s'avouer vaincu.

**J:** Bon, vous en avez fini tous les deux? On peut rentrer à la maison et aller se payer un bon steak?

**D & S: **Non!

**/ D:** J'ai encore beaucoup de texte à traduire et sans l'aide de Pouss Touadlâ il y peu de chance que…

**/ S:** Cet appareil est très complexe et s'il on veut vraiment en tirer toutes les informations possible, je…

**J:** (lève les mains) On se calme! Combien de temps?

**/ D:** Un mois!

**/ S:** Une bonne semaine!

**J:** On va faire un compromis. Disons… deux jours.

**D & S:** Mais…

**J:** Chut! Y'a pas de mais… Et arrêtez de parler en même temps vous me donnez mal au crâne. Deux jours. (se tourne vers Kââl But et Pouss Touadlâ) Enfin à condition que ça ne dérange pas trop nos hôtes qu'on traîne encore quelques temps dans le coin, bien sur.

**Kââl But:** (souriant) Nous serions ravis de profiter plus longuement de votre compagnie.

**J:** C'est réglé! J'irais passer un coup de vortex au Général tout à l'heure. Pour le moment tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'une bonne part de gâteau…ou quelque chose du genre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Des reviews siou plait!**

**Jack réussira-t-il à retrouver sa canne à pêche qu'il a planqué près du lac? Teal'c aura-t-il au moins une réplique? Daniel finira-t-il par céder à son envie d'étrangler Jack avant qu'il ne lui fasse manger son calepin? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) au prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord merci aux reviewers… mais je dois avouer que J'EN VEUX PLUS SVP pasque… bah pasque ça me ferait plaisir! **

**Alors dégainez votre souris en bas de page et faites un tour par la case review (dsl on touche pas 20 000 francs…). Et faites-moi partager votre point de vue, vos éventuelles idées, bref tout ce que vous voulez!**

**Allez je vous laisse avec l'équipe des bras cassés! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le soir même / Salle du Conseil / Fin du repas:**

Dans un mouvement peu élégant, Sam repoussa son assiette vide.

**S:** (avec un sourire) C'était délicieux.

**J:** On dirait, oui.

Du bout du doigt, il indiqua à sa subordonnée qu'il lui restait un peu de sauce sur le coin des lèvres. Gênée, elle l'essuya.

**S:** Pardon. (comme pour se justifier) J'avais faim.

_"J: Penser à rayer le steak de la liste de mes possibles réincarnations. Trop dangereux. Quoique… Etre mangé par Carter…ça y est je recommence!"_

**K.D:** Nous allons vous munir d'un laissez passer pour que vous puissiez avoir accès au Dôme à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

_"S: Même la nuit! Bon, je prend un dessert et hop!"_

**J:** Le jour devrait suffire. N'est-ce pas?

Il lança un coup d'œil entendu à son Major.

_"J: Je sais à quoi tu penses ma belle. Mais, désolé, j'aime pas quand tu as des cernes sous les yeux."_

_"S: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à toujours lire dans mes pensées! Tu perds rien pour attendre mon petit père. A ta prochaine sieste je ne vais pas te rater."_

_"D: Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de ces deux-là en ce moment. (Fut: Nous on peut!)"_

_"T: En effet, ce repas est délicieux."(Fut: Teal'c, toujours à coté de la plaque!)_

**S:** Oui, **Monsieur.**

**D:** Dites-moi, Radma: pourquoi un tel dispositif de sécurité autour du Dôme? Le bouclier n'est-il pas une propriété planétaire?

**R.R:** (visiblement mal à l'aise) Si, bien sur que oui. Mais depuis quelques années nous avons eu… des problèmes.

**J:** (quittant Sam des yeux) Des problèmes?

**Hanno Nim:** Voyez-vous, même si la plupart de nos concitoyens considèrent Aras comme une vieille légende à laquelle nous continuons de rendre honneur par quelques fêtes, il existe un noyau de "fidèles" qui ne voient pas ça du même œil.

**S:** Des "fidèles"?

**K.D:** Ils se font appeler les Enfants d'Aras.

_"J: Pas très original."_

**K.D:** Ils suivent les vieilles traditions et continuent de vénérer les anciens lieux de culte que nous avons déserté depuis longtemps. Le Bouclier d'Aras est un monument de grande importance pour eux.

**H.N:** Jusqu'ici nous n'avons eu que des problèmes mineurs, mais leur nouveau leader semble être plus…radical.

**R.R:** (s'énerve) Il prône un retour aux anciennes traditions pour tous et ce par la force si nécessaire.

**H.N:** (avec un soupir triste) Il y a deux lunes de cela ils se sont attaqués à un petit groupe de chercheur dans le Nord. Rien de grave heureusement, mais depuis que la nouvelle de votre arrivée s'est répandue, la tension est montée d'un cran.

**T:** Et pourquoi cela, Conseillère?

**R.R:** (toujours plus énervé) Ils ont peur que vous ne profaniez, ce sont leurs mots, le Bouclier et qu'Aras ne nous frappe d'une malédiction.

_"J: Ah parce qu'en plus y'a de la malédiction dans l'air maintenant! Mais pourquoi est-ce que **rien** ne se passe jamais sans accrocs avec nous? Y'a tellement de rebondissements à chaque fois qu'on débarque qu'on se croirait dans une série TV!"(Fut: )_

Devant le silence de leurs invités, la Conseillère Suprême tenta de les rassurer d'un sourire.

**H.N:** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: les gardes du Dôme sont très bien entraînés, vous ne risquez absolument rien.

_"SG-1: Ouais, c'est ça… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous." (Fut: je sais, c'est bizarre: ils ont des pensées communes! Mais que fait l'auteur?)_

----------------------------------

**Une heure plus tard / Appartements de SG-1:**

Assis autour de la table de la "cuisine" (qu'ils n'utilisent pas de toute façon puisque tous les repas leur sont amenés directement préparés… petits veinards!), nos quatre compères échangèrent leurs impressions de la journée (appelé par O'Neill le "dé-briefing d'avant-dodo"). Teal'c s'avoua plus que satisfait de sa visite, attestant qu'en cas de combat il vaudrait mieux compter les Centuriens parmi leurs alliés.

**S:** (curieuse) Quel genre d'armes utilisent-ils?

**T:** D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ils possèdent deux armes différentes. Celle utilisée par les gardes et autres personnes susceptibles de ne croiser que des civils sont semblables au Zat, quoique légèrement plus puissantes. Les autres armes sont plus meurtrières et semblent émettre des particules permettant de désagréger les tissus humains. C'est plutôt impressionnant à voir.

**J:** (à Teal'c, en pointant Sam du menton) Quand vous parlez comme ça vous commencez à lui ressembler. (après un moment de réflexion) C'est assez effrayant.

Taquinant ainsi la jeune femme indirectement, Jack tenta de lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'il était désolé s'il l'avait blessé la veille. Qu'il n'était qu'un vieux chieur désolé. Un "spécial Jack" accepta de bon gré ces excuses muettes.

**S:** (d'une voix taquine) Alors comme ça je vous fait peur?

Devant cette attaque directe, Jack haussa un sourcil.

_"J: Tu veux jouer à ça, hein?"_

_"D: J'y crois pas: ils flirtent! Et devant nous en plus!"_

**J:** Pas autant qu'un check-up complet à l'infirmerie…mais pas loin.

**S:** (faussement offusquée / avec un sourire) Quoi? Je suis choquée Monsieur.

**J:** Honnêtement, Carter. Vous avez explosé **un soleil**! Ça a de quoi refroidir n'importe qui.

A ce subtil trait d'esprit, Sam laissa échapper un rire.

**D:** Hum… Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre un échange aussi constructif…

_"T: C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait."_

**D:** Mais j'ai découvert quelques trucs qui devraient vous intéresser en traduisant les inscriptions sur les parois du Dôme.

**J:** (à Sam) Y'avait des inscriptions?

**S:** (lui sourit) Euh, oui: le Dôme en est couvert, Monsieur.

**J:** C'était tellement petit que j'ai cru que c'était la déco! (à Daniel) Et vous vous arrivez à lire ça?

_"D: Je vais finir par regretter quand Sam et lui se faisaient la tête: il était plus calme."_

**D:** (regard noir à Jack) Bref. J'ai pu traduire qu'Aras était sûrement un Ancien qui aurait décidé d'accorder sa protection à ce monde.

**J:** Et en quel honneur? Je croyais que vos petits copains n'aimaient pas intervenir dans les "affaires humaines".

**D:** Euh… ça je ne le sais pas encore.

**J:** Bah voyons…

**D:** Par contre il est mentionné un certain… Pozis – si ma traduction est bonne - …

**J:** (sourire moqueur) On n'en doute pas!

**S:** (regard "arrêtez - d'embêter - Daniel" à Jack) Pozis?

**T:** Un Goa'uld mineur. J'ai entendu parler de lui lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, ni même croisé un de ses Jaffas.

**D:** Apparemment, Pozis aurait été chassé de Centauris, et ce en partie grâce à Aras.

**J:** Chouette garçon. Bon je sais que tout ça est très exaltant pour vous: un Ancien et un Goa'uld tout neufs…palpitant! Mais en quoi est-ce ça devrait m'intéresser?

**D:** J'ai bien peur que Pozis soit encore là, quelque part, à attendre que Centuris ne perde son bouclier.

**S:** Vous pensez qu'après tout ce temps il serait encore dans les parages?

**T:** Les Goa'uld sont d'une nature plutôt rancunière, Major.

_"Les autres: Sans blague!"_

Jack resta quelques instants pensif.

**J:** Carter…Vous avez apporté ce petit joujou que Jacob nous a donné il y a pas longtemps?

**S:** Pardon, Monsieur?

**J:** Vous savez, le scanner planétaire, là.

**S:** (étonnée) Ah. Oui.

**J:** (hésitant) Quoi c'est pas ça?

**S:** Si, si, Colonel.

**J:** Alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête?

**S:** (avec un sourire) C'est juste que je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas écoutée.

**D:** Vous devriez savoir que quand c'est vous qui parlez, Jack écoute toujours… (Jack lui fait les gros yeux) Parce que vous êtes très intelligente! _(Fut: Ouais c'est ça rattrape toi aux branches mon gars)_

**T: **Je pense en effet qu'un repérage spatial pourrait nous révéler la position d'éventuels attaquants et ainsi nous donner un avantage tactique certain.

_"D: Comment il fait pour faire des phrases aussi longues sans respirer?"_

**J:** Faites donc ça, Major. Repérez.

**S: **A vos ordres.

Sur ces mots, Sam quitta la pièce. Avec un haussement de sourcils, Jack jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Daniel.

**D:** Euh… Jack, vous venez de lui dire de faire un repérage.

**T:** C'est donc ce que le Major Carter est partie effectuer.

**J: **(se levant à son tour) Je voulais dire demain! On est pas au pièces! (il sort)

**D:** (à Teal'c) D'un autre côté si on est encerclés il vaudrait mieux le savoir au plus vite, non?

**T:** En effet Daniel Jackson.

**----------------------------------**

**Chambre de Carter:**

Jack allait pour frapper à la porte quand celle-ci, détectant sûrement sa présence, coulissa d'elle-même. Il resta là, la main en l'air, toujours sur le point de frapper.

_"J: Ah… La technologie…"_

Il avança avec hésitation dans la pièce.

**J: **Carter?

_"J: J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…"_

**S:** Ici!

_"J: Au moins cette fois elle est réveillée. Dommage."_

Elle était assise sur le lit, les sourcils froncés sur ce que Jack apparenta à une Game Boy.

**J:** C'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux, Major.

**S:** (sans lever les yeux) J'ai presque fini, Monsieur.

**J:** Carter…

**S:** Le paramétrage a été plus compliqué que ce que je pensais au départ, mais je crois que je commence à comprendre…

**J:** Sam…

Son prénom lui avait échappé dans un soupir amusé. Dos à lui, Sam se figea. Etais-ce de la tendresse qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix?

_"S: Faut que j'arrête de prendre mes rêve pour la réalité. Je dois être fatiguée… ouais ça doit être ça."_

**J:** (tentant de rattraper le coup) Hum… Vous savez je voulais pas dire maintenant…pour le repérage. Il est tard et…

**S:** (avec un geste impatient de la main) Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais trop hâte de tester ce scanner.

**J:** Dans ce cas-là… Bonne nuit, Major. Trainez pas trop.

Il fit demi-tour, la laissant en tête à tête avec son jouet.

**S:** Monsieur…

_"J: Mince! Et moi qui me voyait déjà dans mon lit."_

**J:** (avec un soupir fatigué en se tournant vers elle) Ecoutez, Carter. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à vous entendre détailler ce… machin cous toutes les coutures alors…

**S:** Ça ne marche pas.

**J:** Hein?

**S:** (se tournant vers lui à son tour) Le scanner semble… brouillé.

Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait la laisser sur cette simple constatation ou attendre patiemment qu'elle règle le problème, Jack se contenta de rester debout à jouer du bout du pied avec la moquette.

**J:** (dans sa barbe) A tous les coups c'est ce foutu bouclier.

**S:** Mais oui, c'est ça! Vous avez raison!

Le Colonel leva les yeux vers elle. Le spectacle de son regard pétillant et de son fameux sourire lui fit, comme d'habitude, perdre le fil de la conversation.

**J:** Super… A propos de quoi?

**S:** (avec un sourire amusé) Pour le bouclier, Monsieur. C'est lui qui stoppe l'émission du signal.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la main à poursuivre.

**J:** Et c'est…?

**S:** Une assez mauvaise nouvelle, Monsieur.

**J:** (même geste) Parce que…?

_"S: Il peut pas deviner un peu tout seul?"_

**S:** Mais parce qu'on ne peut pas savoir s'il y a des vaisseaux en orbite et si oui combien!

**J:** Tant pis.

_"S: J'ai bien entendu?"_

**S:** Comment ça "tant pis!"?

**J:** Ecoutez, Carter. Pas la peine de vous arracher les cheveux pour ça: il y a un bouclier couvrant touuuuuuuuuuute la planète. On peut dormir tranquille, vous croyez pas?

**S:** Vous avez raison.

**J:** Encore heureux!

**S:** Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

**J:** C'est ça, à demain.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant sortir. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit.

_"S: Pourquoi est-ce que nos relations sont devenues aussi compliquées? Faut dire que si j'avais des uniquement des inclinations professionnelles pour lui, ça faciliterait les choses. C'est sur que c'est pas le grand Jack O'Neill qui s'encombrerait la tête avec des trucs aussi débiles… Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment."_

----------------------------------

**Chambre de Jack:**

Sans le savoir, il avait pris l'exacte position de sa subordonnée.

_"J: Plus que 15 jours et je devrait l'appeler Mme Shanahan. Mme Samantha Shanahan. Décidément ça colle pas! Mais Mme Samantha O'Neill, c'est tout de suite mieux!" _

Jack se redressa d'un bond, passant frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux, histoire d'essayer de chasser cette image de sa tête. Celle que la Carter du miroir cantique avait emmenée avec elle. Celle de "leur" mariage. Est-ce que c'était là que tout avait commencé?

_"J: Pff, ouais c'est ça, essaie de te faire croire des trucs! T'as craqué sur elle dès qu'elle a posé un pied dans la salle de briefing… Enfin juste avant que je sache que c'était ENCORE une scientifique. Remarque, la science avec Carter…"_

**J:** RHAA!

Dans un grognement de frustration, Jack se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche (froide) histoire de s'éclaircir les idées avant d'aller se coucher pour de bon.

**J:** Je sens que la nuit va être longue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je sais que l'action avance assez lentement mais je vous promets d'y remédier dans les prochains chapitres! Ca va bouger c'est moi qui vous le dit!**

**Jack dormira-t-il plus de deux heures? SG-1 pourront-ils enfin réussir à copier la technlogie de ce fameux bouclier? Teal'c continuera-t-il ses efforts pour faire plus de 2 répliques par chapitre? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! **

**Ps: Ouais ouais les reviews c'est par ici! Lâchez vous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard, mais disons qu'en ce moment avec le boulot et la vie privée c'est un peu la galère! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je remet le pied à l'étrier et j'espère mettre la suite en ligne d'ici peu. **

**Merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir (même si je dois avouer que j'en voudrais PLUS… ). Bon je me tais et je vous laisse savourer les aventures de nos petits amis…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maison de la conseillère / 06:00: **

Assise dans un grand fauteuil, Hanno Nim songea aux événements de la nuit. À l'ouest de la Cité, une équipe de chercheurs avait été attaquée. Au-delà du fait que cette fois la menace semblait être arrivée jusque dans la cité, il y avait eu plusieurs morts à déplorer. Sitôt la nouvelle connue, le Conseil s'était réuni en session extraordinaire, tentant de décider des mesures à prendre. Tout de suite l'équipe terrienne avait été au centre des débats. Selon certains ils étaient responsables de cet accroissement de violence. Pour les autres c'était là une chance inespérée de découvrir une autre culture, ailleurs, de se faire de nouveaux alliés, de futurs amis. Les deux camps s'étaient farouchement opposés une bonne partie de la nuit. Le vote final (en faveur de la possibilité pour SG-1 de rester sur Centauris jusqu'à la fin de leurs tests) ne se joua qu'à une voix près, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'elle observait la Cité encore imbibée de sommeil à sa fenêtre, Hanno Nim se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait le bon choix. Allaient-ils s'en mordre les doigts ou offrir à leur peuple un avenir d'autant plus grandiose qu'intergalactique? Ne sachant répondre à cette question, la Conseillère Suprême se leva avec un petit soupir fatigué et alla se coucher.

----------------------------------

**Le Dôme / 08:00: **

Jack surveillait ses compagnons du coin de l'œil. Pas question d'aller en vadrouille aujourd'hui, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ils le sentaient tous. D'abord ils avaient été escortés par des gardes armés (et pas bavards pour un sou en plus!) tout le long du chemin menant au Dôme. Ensuite, il y avait une tension presque palpable dans l'air. Déconcentrés par ces ondes négatives, Sam et Daniel avançaient lentement dans leur travail.

**J:** (à ses deux amis) Si je ne vous connaissait pas aussi bien je dirais que vous traînez pour que je vous accorde plus de temps.

Sam lui décrocha un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui, ni Kââl But ni Pouss Touadlâ ne les avait accompagnés. Jack s'approcha de Sam et se plaça à côté de l'artefact, ses mains nonchalamment posées sur son P90 (mais Sam savait qu'il aurait vite fait de se mettre en joue et de tirer en cas de nécessité).

**J:** (plus bas) Est-ce que vous avez réussi à savoir quelque chose?

**S:** (même ton) J'ai entendu les gardes de l'entrée parler d'une attaque à l'Ouest de la Cité.

**J:** (étonné) Les gardes? Mais ils sont à plus de 10m de vous…

**S:** (avec un petit sourire modeste) Faut croire que j'entends bien…

Dans un haussement de sourcil tout à fait O'Neillien, Jack lui exprima sa surprise… et aussi son respect, son admiration.

**S:** (repassant en mode "soldat") On ferait mieux d'ouvrir l'œil Monsieur.

**J:** Sur, Carter…On va l'ouvrir.

----------------------------------

**Le Dôme / 15:00:**

Malgré la tension permanente, il devenait difficile à Jack de ne pas fermer l'œil. Ses nuits blanches (les fameuses « Carter's Nights ») additionnées à la chaleur étouffante du Dôme le rendaient somnolant. Il s'était assis sur une caisse de matériel à quelques pas de l'artefact où Sam et Daniel s'activaient toujours.

**D:** Si vous voulez dormir, Jack faut pas vous gêner…

**J:** (rouvrant précipitamment les yeux) Je ne dors pas, Danny boy: je repose mes yeux.

**D:** (levant les siens au ciel) Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise fois, c'est pas possible!

**J:** J'y peut rien moi si à force de regarder tous vos petits dessins j'ai besoin d'une pause.

**D:** Des symboles, pas des dessins.

**J:** Quelle différence?

**D:** (avec un soupir) Pour vous? Aucune.

**J:** (vexé) Comment ça pour moi?

**D:** (avec un sourire supérieur) Pour vous qui n'y comprenez rien.

**J:** (piqué a vif) A ouais? Alors laissez-moi vous dire que celui la veut dire … l'eau! Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, Monsieur "je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde"?

**D:** Hum… En fait celui-ci signifie la naissance. Alors Monsieur "en-effet-je-suis-meilleur-que-vous" dit: reposez donc vos yeux et laissez moi travailler.

**J:** Mais c'est vous qui m'avez parlé!

**Garde :** Halte là !

Des déflagrations retentirent et les deux gardes de l'entrée du Dôme s'effondrèrent. Aussitôt une bande armée franchit les portes, tentant d'abattre à leur tour les membres de SG-1.Forts de leurs expériences passées, ceux-ci s'étaient déjà mis à l'abris. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient à présent à plat ventre derrière les caisses de matériel. Trop loin pour les rejoindre, Sam se contenta de se cacher (tant bien que mal) derrière l'artefact.

**J :** (tout en ripostant) Major ! Venez vous mettre à couvert !

Les tirs fusaient de toute part, rendant impossible toute sortie à découvert pour franchir les quelques mètres séparant l'artefact des caisses de matériel.

**S :** (ripostant aussi) Ah, oui ? … Et comment je fais ça ?

_"J: C'est pas vrai! Si elle croit que c'est le moment de se foutre de moi! Non mais c'est qui le chef ici?"_

**J:** Carter…

A cet instant, un tir mieux ajusté le toucha a la tête, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

_"S: NON!"_

Sans écouter sa raison, la jeune femme s'avança à découvert.

**S:** Colonel! Ah!

Touchée a son tour à l'épaule, Sam tomba a genoux, sa main se serrant douloureusement sur sa plaie sanguinolente. Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient rien raté de ce bref échange, et malgré leur inquiétude pour leurs amis ils se hâtèrent de zatter les dernier attaquants avant d'aller leur porter secours.

Lorsque le dernier coup de zat retentit, Daniel jeta le sien sans ménagement à côté de lui et se pencha vers Jack, inanimé.

**D:** (inquiet) Jack…

**J:** Rhoo… Ma tête…

_"D: Merci mon Dieu il est vivant…"_

**D:** (en aidant son ami à se lever) Doucement…

Un fin filet de sang ruissela sur la joue du Colonel. Il l'essuya d'un geste nonchalant du dos de la main.

**J:** Vous en faites pas, ça a juste effleuré le cuir chevelu. J'ai raté quelque chose?

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait (il semblait étrangement concentré sur la blessure de Jack), il regarda – un peu hagard – autour de lui.

**J:** Carter… Où est Carter?

**D:** (l'empêchant de se lever) Jack, vous êtes blessé, vous ne devez pas bouger.

**J:** Daniel… OU est Carter?

**S:** Je suis là, Monsieur.

Soutenue par Teal'c, Sam rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Un instant ils se regardèrent, prenant conscience de la frayeur qu'ils s'étaient faite. Et surtout du fait que cette fois leurs sentiments les avaient mis en danger.

Daniel les observa a la dérobée. Dans ces instants là il pouvait presque lire les pensées de ses amis. D'abord le soulagement intense de savoir que l'autre n'avait rien, suivit inévitablement par un de ces regards qui en disaient long sur leurs sentiments, puis le rappel de la hiérarchie, de l'armée, et enfin ils finissaient par remettre leurs masques impassibles de soldats.

_"D: Est-ce qu'il ne changeront donc jamais?"_

Jack finit par se lever, sous le regard réprobateur de Daniel.

**J:** Bien, je crois qu'on en a fait assez ici, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la base. Et puis vous avez besoin d'un médecin, Major.

**S:** Vous aussi Monsieur.

**J:** Oui, et bien on en serait pas là si vous étiez venue vous mettre à couvert comme je vous l'avait ordonné.

**S:** Et me faire descendre en route?

_"S: Non mais pour qui il se prend? Il croit que je veux crever pour ses beaux yeux…Remarque je le ferait si c'était à faire…"_

_"D: Le ton monte…Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement que s'engueuler pour arrêter de s'en vouloir d'avoir risqué nos vie et refouler leurs sentiments? C'est pas sympa pour les autres!"_

**J:** (menaçant) Carter…

**S:** (énervée) Non, vous avez raison, vous êtes le Commandant ici. J'aurais du vous obéir. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je me faisait descendre hein? Vous n'auriez qu'à vous trouver un autre second.

_"J: Alors là…"_

**J:** (hurlant presque) Vous êtes à deux doigts – mais alors vraiment à deux doigts – de l'insubordination, Major. Je serais vous je me calmerais, ou il faudra effectivement que je change de second!

**S:** (perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait) Très bien, faites comme vous voulez **Monsieur**.

Pendant leur dispute, Jack avait franchi rageusement les quelques mètres le séparant de sa subordonnée. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, le souffle court, attendant la réaction de l'autre. Le menton relevé en signe de défit, Sam plongea ses yeux couleur acier dans ceux de son supérieur.

**J:** (contenant difficilement sa rage) Nous allons retourner à la base, **Major**. Et croyez-moi les choses ne vont pas en rester là. Cette fois vous avez dépassé les bornes.

**D:** Hum… Jack…

**J:** (sans quitter Sam des yeux) Quoi?

**D:** Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse rentrer maintenant.

**J:** Et pourquoi ça?

**T:** Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, O'Neill.

Enfin, Jack se tourna vers ses deux compagnon. D'un mouvement de la main, Daniel lui indiqua l'artefact.

**D:** Voilà le "problème".

**J:** Et m…

Une fumée noirâtre s'en échappait en fines volutes.

**S:** (semblant tout à coup calmée) Oh non…

Sam s'agenouilla auprès des panneaux de contrôles endommagés par un des nombreux tirs échangés avec une grimace de douleur. Tant bien que mal elle fit une première estimation.

**S:** Monsieur, on ne peut pas laisser ces gens sans protection. Je pense pouvoir réparer. Ça risque de me prendre du temps, mais je pense qu'avec l'aide de Kââl But, je devrais y arriver.

Un bip strident se fit entendre.

**J:** (grimaçant) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Avec un air intrigué, Sam sortit de sa poche l'objet d'où semblait provenir le son.

**S:** Je pense que les problèmes sont plus serieux que ce que l'on pensait Monsieur.

**J:** Vous pouvez être plus claire Carter.

**S:** Le scanner spatial… Il semble afficher de nombreux vaisseaux en approche… Centauris est attaquée, Monsieur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court mais il fallait que je le finisse dans le suspense sinon c'est pas drôle!  HA HA! Je suis une sadique…

Que se passera-til de retour à la base pour Sam? Qui donc attaque Centauris? SG-1 pourra-t-elle faire face? Jack apprendra-t-il à déchiffrer les symboles correctement? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! 

Des reviews svp! C'est ma drogue j'en ai BESOIN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous :D je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas écris depuis longtemps mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez: c'était les vacances! Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre des petites aventures de SG-1. **

**Amusez-vous bien ;) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Au dernier chapitre:_**

_**S:** Je pense que les problèmes sont plus sérieux que ce que l'on pensait Monsieur._

_**J:** Vous pouvez être plus claire Carter?_

_**S:** Le scanner spatial… Il semble afficher de nombreux vaisseaux en approche… Centauris est attaquée, Monsieur._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J:** Hein? Mais c'est pas possible.

**S:** (en jetant un œil au scanner) Apparemment si. Il détecte trois vaisseaux en approche.

**J:** Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'ils sont restés en embuscade quelque part là-haut depuis je sais pas combien de temps en attendant que le bouclier cède?

**S:** Ca m'en a tout l'air Monsieur.

**J:** Alors là on a un problème.

**D:** (ironique) Vous croyez?

**J:** Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Sa veste jetée négligemment à ses pieds, Sam déchira la manche de son T-shirt pour s'en faire un bandage rudimentaire.

**S:** Je vais tenter de réparer le bouclier Monsieur.

**J:** Négatif, Major. Il faut que l'on prévienne le Haut Conseil. Les Centauriens sont bien équipés, Teal'c nous l'a dit. Et nous leur donneront un coup de main. Mais pour le moment vous ne savez même pas comment marche cet engin…

**S:** On ne peut pas les laisser sans défenses, Colonel.

Terminant de nouer le bout de tissu, Sam jeta à son supérieur un regard emprunt de défi et en même temps d'attente. Attendre qu'il dise oui pour qu'elle se remette enfin à retravailler sur le bouclier. Les deux militaires se défièrent un instant du regard. Mal à l'aise, Daniel jetais de rapides coups d'œil à sa montre. Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait près de bouger, il toussota doucement, se rappelant à eux. Jack détourna les yeux en premier.

**J:** Quoi?

**D:** Oh, rien. Il faudrait juste penser à se décider avant que les troupes arrivent à terre. Après quoi ça sera trop tard.

**J:** Merci de cette précision Daniel. On s'en va.

"J: (voyant Sam se diriger vers l'artefact plutôt que vers la porte) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé aujourd'hui? "

**J:** Carter, ne me faites pas me répéter.

_"J: Et voilà que je lui parle comme à une gamine de 6 ans. Allez Carter, ou c'est la fessée! … D'un autre côté…"_

**D:** Trop tard.

Comme une confirmation, le sol se mit à trembler, signe que les troupes commençaient à débarquer.

_"J: Mais c'est pas vrai! On a jamais une seconde de répit! C'est que je suis vieux moi!"_

Tentant d'ordonner le millier de pensées lui traversant l'esprit à cet instant, Jack ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était décidé.

**J:** Teal'c, Daniel, vous restez ici et vous aidez le Major Carter. Moi je vais aller préparer un petit comité de bienvenue pour nos invités surprise.

**T:** Je viens avec vous.

**J:** Non, vous restez ici. Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de contredire tous mes ordres?

**T:** Mes compétences de guerriers ne seront d'aucune utilité au Major Carter et au Docteur Jackson.

**D:** Teal'c a raison, Jack.

_"J: De toute façon avec eux Teal'c a **toujours** raison! A croire que ce gars est la voix de la sagesse.." _

J: Très bien. Teal'c, suivez moi.

Avec un dernier regard pour Carter qui se souciait visiblement autant de lui que de sa première Ranger, Jack poussa un petit soupir, tourna les talons et sortit du Dôme suivit de Teal'c.

------------------------

**Dix minutes plus tard: **

Tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux déflagrations qu'ils entendaient à l'extérieur, Sam et Daniel travaillaient d'arrache-pied à remettre le bouclier en état.

**S:** (perd quelque peu son sang froid) Je ne comprend pas! Selon mes calculs ça devrait fonctionner!

**D:** (un peu perdu lui aussi) Je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être que vous avez oublié quelque chose.

**S:** Vous avez raison. Je vais recommencer.

"D: Comme si le fait qu'elle refasse ses calculs pour la millième fois allait changer quelque chose…"

Jack et Teal'c franchirent la porte du Dôme tout en tirant de nombreuses salves pour couvrir leur progression. D'un tir efficace, Teal'c détruisit le système d'ouverture d'un coup de Zat.

**J:** (avec un regard approbateur) Bien vu Teal'c: ça devrait les retenir un moment.

**D:** Comment c'est dehors?

**J:** Je crois que ça serait pas faux de dire que si vous n'avez pas une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer on a un gros problème.

Daniel et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'œil et la jeune femme se replongea aussitôt dans le travail.

**J:** (à personne en particulier et en poussant un soupir) On a un problème…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, de violents coups commencèrent à ébranler la porte du Dôme.

**J:** (jettant un œil à la porte) Carter…

**S:** (qui s'active) Je fais de mon mieux Monsieur.

**J:** Bah va falloir trouver autre chose Major… Teal'c!

La porte venait d'exploser, enfumant une partie du Dôme.

**J:** Tout le monde à couvert!

Se réfugiant derrière les même caisses qui leur avait servies d'abris lors de la dernière bataille rangée . SG-1 vit les troupes Jaffas entrer. Dans un réflexe acquis depuis des années, Jack vérifia que toute son équipe était à l'abris. Son bras blessé l'empêchant de réagir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Sam se trouvait encore à mi-chemin entre le bouclier et les caisses et n'avait apparemment pas remarquée l'entrée des Jaffas.

_"J: Mais c'est pas vrai cette fille!"_

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Jack l'attrapa par son bras valide et, la soutenant, ramena Sam en sécurité.

**J:** Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire tuer ou quoi?

Par "chance" une salve Jaffa coupa court à toute dispute éventuelle. D'un seul mouvement, SG-1 répliqua, tuant sept ennemis. Avantagés par leur position protégée, ils pouvaient compter résister quelques temps mais pas éternellement.

**S:** (s'écrie) J'ai compris!

Sans même tenter de couvrir sa sortie, Sam couru en direction de l'appareil.

**J:** Carter!

**D:** Sam!

_"J: MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!"_

"S: Je le savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappais."

Avec quelques mouvements habiles, Sam transféra plusieurs cristaux dans l'appareil, arrangeant leur ordre. Un tir la rasa mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

**J:** Carter, à couvert Nom de Dieu!

**S:** (tout bas à elle même) J'ai presque fini…

Tentant tant bien que mal de rester en vie, Jack Zattait à tout-va. Une vague bleue balaya la pièce, désintégrant les armes Jaffas ainsi que les Zat de SG-1. Tout d'abord surpris de se retrouver les mains vite en un clin d'œil, ils reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et se saisirent de leurs armes terriennes.

**J:** (avec un léger mouvement du canon de son arme) On garde les pattes en l'air et on est bien sage. Sinon ça pourrait faire bobo.

Ne relâchant pas sa vigilance, il s'adressa à son second.

**J:** Bien joué Carter. Le timing aurait pu être meilleur mais c'était bien joué.

Silence.

**J:** (appelle) Carter?

Silence.

Intrigué, Jack se retourna pour voir ce que sa subordonnée pouvait bien fiche pour ne pas lui répondre.

**J:** Carter, vous l'avez réparé ce t…

Du sang. SON sang. Rouge vif sur le sol immaculé du Dôme.Son visage. Trop paisible et trop pâle. La Major Samantha Carter était étendue là, à quelques même de lui, sans vie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:D Je sais, c'est un peu court mais d'un autre coté je pouvais pas m'arrêter après:D **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon je crois que tout d'abord je dois des excuses à tout le monde pour avoir laisser traîner SI longtemps depuis mon dernier chapitre . La vie, vous savez ce que c'est (insérez ici n'importe quelle phrase philosophique) yadda yadda… ENFIN BREF!! Pour ceux qui aurait raté le début… je vous propose de le lire:D :D**

**Ok ok trève de bla bla… J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre… Review?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oubliant toute notion de prudence, Jack se rua vers Carter, jetant son arme à terre. Dans sa tête la panique prenait lentement place alors qu'il tentait vainement de se convaincre… tout en reconnaissant parfaitement cette pâleur sur ses traits.

_"J: Reste calme. Elle est juste blessée, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive."_

Il tapotait fébrilement la joue de son Major quand un groupe de soldats Centauriens fit irruption, tirant à vue sur les Jaffas sans défense. Surpris par ces exécutions sommaires, Daniel s'indigna.

**D:** Ces hommes étaient désarmés! Ils n'auraient pas…

**J:** Bon Dieu Daniel! Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent!

L'inhabituelle panique résonnant dans la voix de Jack leur fit tourner la tête. Il était agenouillé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés par… de la peur?… Sam étendue à côté de lui.

**J:** Elle… Elle n'a plus de pouls…

Voyant ses coéquipiers courir vers lui, Jack sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**J:** Aidez-moi à lui enlever son barda et à ouvrir sa veste!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La peau laiteuse de Sam apparut. L'esprit embrouillé par mille et une pensées, aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention, pas même Jack.

**J:** Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Jack avait commencé le massage cardiaque. A "cinq", il jeta un regard à Daniel. Comprenant après une seconde ce qui lui était demandé, l'archéologue hésita une seconde avant de se pencher et d'incliner la tête de Sam en arrière. Posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme il souffla. L'instant d'après Jack se remit à compter. Souffler, compter, souffler… pour ce qui leur parut être une éternité sous l'œil inquiet de Teal'c et de la patrouille Centaurienne. A chaque essai sans réaction, le visage de Jack devenait un peu plus livide.

_"J: Allez Sam!! Bon sang!!!"_

**J:** Carter, vous avez pas intérêt à claquer!!"

Impuissants, ses compagnons voyaient le sang froid quitter Jack vitesse grand V.

**J (hurle, désespéré):** Sam!!

Poussant Daniel, il commença à faire lui-même le bouche à bouche.

_"J: Non! Tu ne pas mourir maintenant alors que je ne t'ai rien dit! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai rien dit moi aussi?? Espèce de vieux con!"_

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur son visage, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, comme pétrifié. D'une main tremblante il lui effleura la joue.

**J (murmure):** Bon sang du nerf Carter… Sam… me laisse pas…

**D:** Shhht!! Je crois que je sens son pouls.

Vérifiant aussitôt les dires de Daniel, Jack eut une mine renfrognée.

**J:** Faible, mais c'est un pouls. On la ramène à la maison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours plus tard: 

_"D: C'est pas que je m'inquiète mais quand même…"_

Installé au poste d'observation de la salle dans laquelle Sam avait été transférée, il observait le même spectacle depuis deux jours. Jack était assis là, silencieux, semblant surveiller les appareils sur lesquels ils avaient branché son Major. Coma artificiel, elle devait reprendre des forces. De temps à autres il lui parlait, comme en ce moment.

Ayant toujours été curieux de savoir ce que ces deux la pouvaient bien se "raconter", Daniel jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ; ne voyant personne, enfonça le bouton de l'Interphone. La voix de Jack lui parvint, faible mais compréhensible.

**J:** C'est pas que je n'aime pas votre père, vous le savez. C'est juste que ces Tok'ra… bah je peux pas les sentir! Ils m'ont quand même mis un serpent dans la tête! J'avais un Junior! – _silence_ – Et vous m'avez sortit de là. Je sais, je sais (il agite ses mains comme pour empêcher Sam de répondre), vous allez dire que vous n'avez rien fait mais je peux vous assurer que c'est pas le cas. Jacob m'a tout dit. Vous preniez des nouvelles de moi chaque jour. Ca m'a fait tenir le coup. – _silence_ – Merci – _silence_ – Combien de fois vous m'avez sauvé la vie? L'Antarctique, Edora… et puis toutes les fois ou je me suis fait prendre la tête dans ces suce- cerveau… ouais, les trucs des Anciens… on leur a jamais donné de nom d'ailleurs. Enfin si, Daniel l'a sûrement fait. Un truc du genre super compliqué dont personne se souvient jamais. (il stoppe un instant et la regarde) Et moi? Tout ce que je sache faire c'est profiter de la moindre petite boucle temporelle pour vous embrasser…

**D (relâchant le bouton):** Oups!!

_"D: Je suis pas sur que j'étais censé entendre ça… Le reste non plus d'ailleurs… Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de surveillance et aller égarer quelques cassettes…"_

Dans la salle, Jack s'était tut à nouveau. A côté de lui étaient posées quatre parts de gâteau, Intactes. Teal'c lui avait apporté, voyant que son ami ne mangeait presque plus.

_"J: Vieux con. A quoi ça t'avance de lui faire la conversation? De toute façon tu trouverais jamais le courage de lui dire tout ça en face. Tu parles d'un Marine... "_

Il poussa un soupir.

La voix du sergent-chef Roberts résonna dans les couloirs de la base.

**L.R:** Le Colonel O'Neill est demandé dans le bureau du Général Hammond.

Jack n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se lever, continuant d'observer Sam, endormie.

**H:** Ici le Général Hammond. Colonel, ceci est de la plus grande importance. Je vous attends dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Même si l'idée de la laisser seule le répugnait, Jack descendit du tabouret qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis deux jours. Se retenant d'effleurer la main de Sam, il quitta la pièce.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps n'était qu'une vague notion pour le Major Samantha Carter… Etrange… Pas de long couloir blanc pour elle. Mais rien de très innovateur non plus. Son labo. C'est là que, dans sa tête, elle avait passé les dernières 48h. Quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'elle avait vécu sur le Promethée, en plus chaotique si c'était possible. Pas de réelles conversations mais plutôt des flash-back, projetés sur le mur. Elle était assise là, à observer sans pouvoir bouger.

Papa. La mort de Maman. Son arrivée au SGC… le début de tout. Les premières missions alors qu'elle essayait de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait. L'Antarctique. Jack. Partout. A croire qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir sans lui. Daniel. Teal'c. Encore papa. Les ennemis aussi. Humains ou aliens. Apophis, Hathor, le sénateur Kinsey… Et le film continuait de se dérouler. La mort de Martouf. D'autres morts. Trop de morts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bureau du Général Hammond:**

**J:** Mais Général, SG-6 ou 13 feraient très bien l'aff…

**H**: Les Tok'ra vous ont expressément demandé. C'est la première fois qu'ils nous contactent depuis longtemps. (il hésite un instant) Et je pense que Jacob préférera apprendre de votre bouche pour le Colonel Carter.

L'argument fit mouche. En tant que chef de SG-1 il se devait d'annonce son total fiasco au père de Sam.

_"J: Dis plutôt que tu te sens coupable et que t'espère bien que Jacob aura le cran de te botter le train, ce que personne a osé faire ici!"_

**H:** Vous partirez seul. Le Docteur Jackson me doit une pile de rapports et Teal'c a demandé de rester aux cotés du Major Carter.

_"J: Et si MOI j'ai envie de rester à ses cotés aussi?"_

Mais bien sur, Jack ne dit rien et simplement hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle ne serait pas seule si elle se réveillait. La mauvaise: ça ne serait pas lui qu'elle verrait en premier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des événements plus récents, plus ordonnés. L'arrivée sur Centauris. La discussion sur le balcon. La découverte de la Cité. Le bouclier. L'attaque. Jack. Blessé. La peur. Peur de le perdre, sans lui avoir rien dit. Joie. Il est vivant! Colère. Il me crie dessus sans raison, ou plutôt si: parce qu'il désapprouve mes sentiments, ma conduite. Il pense que je ne suis plus une pro. Tristesse. Il se fout bien de moi ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Les Jaffas! La solution! J'ai trouvé la solution! J'active le bouclier. Il crie quelque chose. Ca brûle. Mon dos. Du sang sur mes mains. Le dôme s'obscurcit. Il ne me voit pas quand je tend le bras vers lui. Impossible de parler. J'ai trop mal. Le noir. Néant. Je suis morte. Jack!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salle d'observation:**

**D:** Je sais que vous ne m'entendez sûrement pas mais je me sis dit que si Jack le faisait, je pouvais bien vous parler aussi.

Daniel jeta un œil à son amie et s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret.

**D:** Les médecins ont dit que vous vous réveillerez quand vous vous sentirez prête. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous retiendrait endormie. (il retire ses lunettes et se pince l'arrête du nez) Je veux dire… on est tous ici à vous attendre… a vous aimer. Il y a Teal'c, votre père, le Général Hammond; moi… et bien sur il y a…

**S (faiblement):** Jack…

**D:** Oui, il y a Jack. Vous savez qu'il tient beaucoup à … Quoi? Sam?

Se rendant (enfin) compte que la jeune femme avait parlé, Daniel se pencha sur elle, scrutant ses traits.

**S:** Jack…

_"D: J'ai pas rêvé elle a bien parlé!"_

Fou de joie, il couru au téléphone mural.

**D:** Envoyez un médecin en salle d'observation n° 3. Le Major Carter est de retour parmi nous.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Quelques heures plus tard:**

De retour à l'infirmerie, Sam avait été assise dans son lit. Teal'c et Daniel firent leur entrée, sourires bienveillants aux lèvres.

**T:** Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux Major Carter

**D (taquin, croise les bras)**: Je vais juste lui piquer sa réplique favorite et dire "En effet".

Sam rit, le regrettant immédiatement dans une grimace de douleur, une main levée à l'intention des deux homme pour leur signaler que ça allait.

**S:** Merci.

Comme aimantés, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte.

_"S: Normalement c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour surgir comme un diable de sa boite… "_

Difficile de rater le regard de Sam… Daniel toussota, offrant un sourire à son amie.

**D:** Hmm… Jack est en mission avec SG 7. Et non, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera de retour.

**S**: Oh…

Un silence un peu géné s'installa, chose assez rare entre eux.

**D (en frappant dans ses mains):** Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser… vous reposez.. Une tonne de paperasse m'attend, yadda yadda… Vous savez ce que c'est.

_"D: Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de jouer Jack là?! Pitoyable imitation mon pauvre vieux… "_

**S (avec une "légère" pointe d'ironie):** Comme si j'avais pas assez dormi récemment!

… Exactement Sammy.

**S (se tournant vers la porte, étonnée): **Papa?

Avec un sourire, Jacob se faufila entre les coéquipier de sa fille et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

**S:** Mmm…Mais…. Comment?

**Ja:** Le Colonel O'Neill m'a ramené avec lui.

**D (claque dans ses mains une fois de plus, ce qui fait soulever LE sourcil de Teal'c):** Parfait, Jack est de retour juste à temps! Hein?!

_"D: De plus en plus ridicule…"_

**Ja:** Il est allé voir Georges. Pour faire son rapport. (il se tourne vers sa fille) Et toi ma chérie comment vas-tu?

**S:** Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un revenant de loin… A ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Ja:** Tu dois une fière chandelle à tes coéquipiers. Ils t'ont réanimée et ramenée ici.

**S (à Daniel):** Ranimée?

**D (s'apprête à claquer des mains… et finalement non): **Je crois qu'on va laisser quelques sujets de conversation à Jack, hein Teal'c? Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une bonne part de gâteau? J'ai entendu dire qu'il en servait au chocolat aujourd'hui…

_"S (fronçant les sourcils): Il a pris des drogues ou quoi?"_

Mais déjà Jacob lui faisait un autre baiser sur le front, sauvant Daniel d'éventuelles questions. Sam tenta bien de protester, mais rien à faire, les trois hommes sortirent en éteignant la lumière derrière eux.

_"S (se recouchant): Mais je suis pas fatiguée moi!"_

Dix minutes plus tard, le marchant de sable avait eu raison d'elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience, Jack joua le bon soldat, avec un rapport détaillé à son supérieur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas empêcher son pied de battre la moquette.

**H:** Quelque chose ne va pas Colonel O'Neill?

**J (lève les sourcils et arrête son pied):** Non, non… Tout va bien mon Général. Impeccable… La pêche!

Il promena le bout de ses doigts sur le coin du bureau, comme pour enlever une poussière avant d'offrir ce qu'il espérait être un sourire pas trop crispé à son supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tôt le téléphone posé sur le bureau avait sonné pour annoncer le réveil de Carter. Jack s'était retenu de se ruer à l'infirmerie illico pour balancer quelques piques à sa belle au bois dormant. Non… Au lieu de ça il avait simplement hoché de la tête… En bon professionnel.

Hammond observa son ami, une envie de sourire le titillant sérieusement à le voir s'agiter tout en tentant de n'en laisser rien paraître… Il faut l'avouer, c'était toujours divertissant! Après un moment, le Général se décida d'abréger le calvaire que c'était pour lui de tenter de parler à un O'Neill excité comme une puce. D'un mouvement sec, il ferma le dossier sur son bureau, le bruit faisant retrouver ses esprits à Jack.

**H:** Je vais étudier ce que j'ai là. Rompez Colonel. Je suis certain qu'un tas de … travail vous attend…

Articulant à peine un "A vos ordres Monsieur", Jack était déjà dans le couloir, direction l'infirmerie, vitesse grand V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L'Infirmerie: **

**J:** Carter?

Il avait doucement frappé au chambranle de la porte, une gelée bleue dans son autre main. Au départ, il s'était dit qu'un petit déjeuner ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal mais, chose étrange, la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait choisie pour lui avait miraculeusement… disparue en route. Jack s'avança, toujours murmurant le nom de sa subordonnée, un sentiment de déjà vu le submergeant en la voyant endormie là. Deux jours seulement qu'il l'avait surprise dans son labo. Et déjà pour Jack c'était une éternité, pendant laquelle tout avait changé à ses yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se percha sur un tabouret non loin du lit.

Difficile de savoir à quel point il se sentait différent, tout en étant le même… Simplement il avait les yeux ouverts maintenant. La seule chose sure et certaine – bravo Jack, ça t'auras seulement pris quelques années et deux nuits sans dormir – c'est que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill… Ras le bol! Jack se sentait une envie de tout jeter par la fenetre – pas évident dans une base souterraine mais au SGC on a vu plus étrange! – juste s'approcher un peu plus près et…

Des pas se firent entendrent derrière lui et Jack se redressa – quand avait-il commencé à se pencher en avant? – composant un masque parfaitement professinnel avant de se tourner vers la porte. Genial. Pete. Avec un bouquet de fleurs qui plus est!

_"J: Grrrr… Ma Carter préfère la gelée! … Ouais, tu fais bien d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise… Tu dérange légèrement là bonhomme…_ "

**P:** Merci de m'avoir appelé, Colonel. Comment va-t-elle?

Eh oui, c'était ça le plus beau dans l'histoire: il l'avait appelé. LUI. La seule personne dont la seule existance lui donnait des envies de meurtre et des haut le cœur.

**J (en se levant):** Elle a repris connaissance il y a quelques temps déjà.

_"J: Subtile façon de te rappeler que t'étais pas la Cannaghan…. Hmm Moi non plus… Mais c'est diffèrent! "_

Sam esquissa un geste en entendant la voix de Jack. Il l'observa, silencieux. Ce petit froncement de nez… elle se réveillait. N'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à assister aux effusions amoureuses de ces deux-là, il se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah lala … le pov' Jack… La vie est pas facile quand on s'appelle O'Neill (ouais, je sais je suis AUSSI poète à mes heures perdues… )**

**J'espère pas être trop longue avant mon prochain chapitre… et aussi que celui la vous a plu!**

**REVIEW BEDIOU!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nous y revoila les amis! Je sais, je prend mon temps avec cette fanfic... Mais que voulez vous la vie de rock star ... attendez, non... hmm la vie de ... reflechi hmm ... bah ma vie en fait... est assez remplie ces derniers temps. **

**J'espere que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre Je sais qu'il est court mais j'aimais trop la fin pour le couper plus loin. ;) **

**---------------------------**

**Bureau de Jack:**

Lorsque Daniel entra, ce fut pour trouver Jack O'Neill, LE fameux Colonel de l'Air Force, penché avec son air le plus sérieux sur la rédaction d'un rapport.

**D:** Mauvaise journée?

**J (hausse un sourcil):** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

**D (comme si c'était évident):** Vous faites votre rapport.

**J: **Comme tout le monde, non?

**D:** Oui, bien sur Jack… Juste… D'habitude vous seriez plutôt du genre à préférer un combat à main nues avec un Nazgul en Tongs que de taper une ligne.

Jack battit des paupières deux fois, en silence… Probablement passant toutes leurs missions en revue histoire de se rappeler qu'est-ce qu'était un "Nazgul en Tongs"… Finalement il se tourna simplement vers son écran.

**J:** Peut-être.

Avec un énorme soupir d'exaspération – Moby Dick n'aurait pas fait mieux – Daniel vit son ami se remettre au travail, comme si rédiger des rapport était toute sa vie… en tapant avec deux doigts seulement et à la vitesse d'un escargot enrhumé, mais tout de même! Un temps passa… et l'archéologue se décida pour une nouvelle approche.

**D (tout innocent):** J'ai remarqué que Pete était à l'infirmerie. Remarquez je serais bien allé le saluer, mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient… "occupés". Ah… L'Amour… Vous savez Jack, je suis heureux que Sam aie enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie…

Sur un soupir mélancolique, Daniel s'éclipsa avec un sourire. Jack, lui, resta là à fixer son écran… ses deux doigts suspendus au milieu d'un mot.

------------

**Infirmerie, au même moment:**

Pete avait pris un siège, installé près du lit. Sur la petite table de chevet, trônait le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté.

**S:** Non.

**P:** Mais tu risque ta peau tous les jours! Et cette fois c'est vraiment pas passé loin!

**S:** Laisse moi te rappeler que tu prends exactement autant de risques que moi. Je ne quitterais pas le SGC. Toute ma vie est ici! Ma famille, mes amis…

Un silence s'installa. En essayant de garder son calme, Sam observa Pete. Elle ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Peut-être que passer si près de la mort lui avait fait réaliser quelques petites choses. Comme le fait que trouver le grand Amour (oui, celui avec un grand "A") était plus important qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Bien sur, elle aimait Pete, mais sérieusement… comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack? Rien à voir. Sam ne put retenir un soupir en pensant à toutes ces années de "bon et loyaux services".

**P (intrigué):** A quoi tu penses?

**S:** A nous.

**P (tout à coup souriant):** Moi aussi. Je pense beaucoup à nous. Au fait! Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu préférais: roses ou lys?

**S (un peu paumée):** Hein? De quoi tu parles?

**P:** Les bouquets… (voyant qu'elle ne réagit toujours pas, il ajoute) Le mariage… ça te dit quelque chose?

**S:** Oh…

**P (qui commence à s'énerver un peu):** Ouais… Oh.

**S:** Peu importe.

**P (soupire): **Très bien. Je choisirais alors.

**S (sans vraiment le regarder en face):** Non. Je veux dire… Peu importe, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts dans une superbe expression de surprise, Pete aurait sûrement fait rire Sam à un autre moment.

**P (articule difficilement): **Quoi?

**S (après une grosse inspiration, elle se tourne vers lui):** C'est fini. Je suis désolée.

**P:** Désolée? Tu … Tu es DESOLEE?!

A en croire le ton furieux que Pete avait pris, Sam comprit qu'ils en auraient sûrement pour un bout de temps…

--------------

Incapable de se concentrer, Jack décida que la meilleure solution serait encore une bonne grosse part de gâteau. Quittant son bureau il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, la tête pleine de pensées de toutes sortes (pour la pluspart "Carteriennes"). Insidieusement, ses pas décidèrent de le mener vers l'infirmerie… Juste à temps.

--------------

**P:** A quoi tu joues là?

**S (se retenant de soupirer):** Je ne joue pas! C'est fini, c'est tout.

**P (se radoucissant, il luiprend la main):** Ecoute ma puce, tu viens de passer très près de la mort. C'est normal que tu te sente désorientée. Mais on s'aime, on ne peux pas arrêter comme ça! Ca serait stupide.

**S (dégageant sa main brusquement):** Tu ne comprend pas quand on te dit les choses simplement hein? C'est justement parce que j'ai faillit mourir que j'ai réalisé tout ce qui n'allait pas. Oui je t'aime. Mais c'est pas suffisant.

**P (hausse le ton):** Pas suffisant? Bah merde moi j'avais cru que JUSTEMENT c'était pour ce genre de raison que les gens se mariaient! T'aurais pas pu te rendre compte de ça plus tôt? Non! La Grande Samantha Carter, le petit génie de l'Air Force est complètement aliénée quand il s'agit d'autre chose que de gribouiller des chiffres sur un tableau noir! Tu me dégoûte.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Jack fixa Sam.

**J:** Tout va bien Major?

**S (avec un sourire gêné):** Oui mon Colonel. Je contrôle la situation.

Les yeux de Pete passèrent de l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant attirer leur attention.

**P:** Tu… "contrôle la situation"?! Tu te prend pour qui à parler comme un putain de robot?

Dans son coin, Jack se contenta de se persuader de ne pas traverser les quelques mètres le séparant du policier et lui faire par la même occasion ingurgiter le bouquet de fleur à coté de lui.

**J (avec un gentil sourire):** J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

**P:** Si, justement! **(se tournant vers Sam)** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de tout celui là?!

**J: **Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher?

**S:** Colonel…

**J (l'air innocent):** Oui Major?

**S:** Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je…

**P (la coupe): **Exact. On a pas besoin de vous ici vieux shnock.

**J (faussement blessé):** Vieux shnock? Vous touchez ma corde sensible là…

**S:** Pete!!

**P:** Quoi? Tu vas pas le défendre quand même!

**S (qui commence à s'énerver):** Ca suffit! Le colonel n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

**P:** Ah oui?! **(il s'approche du lit avec un regard méchant)** Parce que tu crois que je suis débile à ce point? Tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué? Colonel par ci, Colonel par là… Mais vas-y, te gène pas! Fais toi sauter comme une…

Malheureusement trop occupé à cracher ses dents sur le sol de l'infirmerie, Pete n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Debout à coté du corps inanimé, Jack se massa le poing un moment avant de se tourner vers une Carter hébétée.

**J:** Major… Vous êtes ok?

_"J: Ooops… Si je dis que j'ai glissé… ça passera?"_

**S (qui a du mal à trouver ses mots):** Oui…

**J:** Désolé pour le…**(il fait un geste vers Pete) **

**S:** Non, non… J'étais prête à en faire autant.

**J:** Oh…

Son coup de colère passé, Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou dire.

… Mais qu'est-ce que…??

**S&J (soulagés):** Daniel!

**J (pointe le policier du doigt):** Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Pete?

**D:** Pas exactement sous cet angle…

**J:** Hmm… Je pense que je ferais mieux de le faire raccompagner chez lui. M'est avis qu'il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

Enjambant le corps inanimé, Jack décrocha le téléphone mural.

**J:** Allô, Teal'c? Venez à l'infirmerie, notre ami Pete a eu… un malaise.

**D (haussant la voix juste assez fort pour être entendu de Jack et Teal'c):** Ce sont ces dents dans le coin là?

**J:** Un gros malaise.

--------------

**Et voila, encore une fin de chapitre! Quelle tristesse, quel desarois! Mais que neni ne pleurez pas, car pour sur Jack reviendra ;) Et ouais je fais des rimes :D**

**Review s'il vous plait!! Elles sont de plus en plus rare, mais si je sais qe vous lisez... mais mon ptit coeur est tout triste... :( **


	9. Chapter 9

**Le voici, le voilà, nouveau chapitre! Je sais, j'avais dit à certains que je le posterais bien avant… mais figurez vous que Dudule (c'est mon très cher PC) avait décidé d'attraper un virus, le pauvre… Enfin il va beaucoup mieux, il ronronne et tout et tout… Et on espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petite heure plus tard, la voiture de Jack O'Neill se parquait devant chez Pete. Portant le corps inanimé a l'intérieur avec l'aide Teal'c, ils le déposèrent plus ou moins gentiment sur le canapé. Son calme parfaitement retrouvé, Jack alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il remplit un verre d'eau glacée. De retour dans le salon il le jeta tout simplement au visage du policier. Visiblement la technique était efficace! Pete ouvrit les yeux et au moment de parler se toucha la mâchoire qu'il avait douloureuse – étonnant non?

**P (articulant avec une difficulté tout à fait acceptable pour un homme avec deux dents en moins): **Qu'est-ce que…?

**J: **On vous a raccompagné hors de la base.

**P (regardant autour de lui):** Où est Sam?

**T:** Le Major Carter n'apparaît pas encline à vous voir.

**P: **Pourq…?

Il sembla aux deux soldats que Pete venait soudainement de se rappeler les derniers événements.

**P (se tournant vers Jack): **Vous m'avez frappé!!

**J:** Ah? … **(avec un geste de la main)** Oui, un peu.

**P (se levant): **Je dois voir Sam. Faut que je lui explique.

**J (qui le repousse gentiment sur le canapé): **Rien du tout cow-boy du dimanche. Le Major dit c'est fini, alors vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu au SGC.

**P:** Vous êtes content, hein? Ca vous plaît! Maintenant elle est tout à fait libre.

**J (parfaitement calme):** La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Carter se baladais sans chaînes… Vous avez remarqué quelque chose Teal'c?

**P:** Arrêtez vos petits jeux O'Neill. Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que j'ai réussi là où vous avez échoué pendant des années!

**J (impressionné):** Vrai? Vous pouvez marcher plus de dix minutes sur les mains?! Wow … les forces de police de nos jours…

**P (avec un sourire amer): **C'est ça… Faites le malin. Mais vous ne pourrez pas me tenir éloigné du SGC très longtemps. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous autres.

Ignorant la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Pete, Jack fit un pas en avant pour s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé.

**J (toujours très calme):** Seriez vous en train d'essayer de me faire chanter en menaçant de révéler des secrets d'état?

Un sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres du Colonel.

**J:** Parce que dans ce cas il faut que vous sachiez que RIEN ne me ferais plus plaisir que d'avoir à vous faire taire… définitivement.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, dans la voiture d'O'Neill. **

**T:** Je ne suis pas certain que le Général vous ordonne de tuer Pete Cannaghan, Colonel O'Neill.

**J:** Moi non plus

_"J: Dommage ceci dit en passant."_

**T:** Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela alors?

**J:** Deux raisons… Pour le tenir à l'écart du SGC et du Major Carter. Et aussi parce que lui n'en sait rien que je ne peux pas l'abattre.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'expression de Pete… En fait ça aussi ça valait le coup!

Maison de Jack, 23h00 

Après avoir déposé Teal'c au SGC, le Colonel était directement rentré chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à remonter le moral de Sam alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était danser une gigue en l'honneur de ce grand événement. Vers minuit, le téléphone sonna. En grommelant, Jack posa sa bouteille de biere sur la table et alla décrocher.

**J:** J'espère que c'est important…

… J'étais sure que j'allais vous déranger, pardon mon Colonel. On se voit demain au SGC.

**J (soudain plus amical, mais surpris):** Sam?!!

Celle-ci marqua un temps, prise au dépourvu de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

**J:** Vous êtes toujours là Carter?

_"S: Ah, ça sonne déjà un peu plus vrai… " _

**S: **Oui, oui Colonel. Excusez-moi de vous appeler aussi tard.

**J: **Vous savez bien que je ne dors jamais à cette heure-ci.

Un silence passa.

**J: **Hmm… et à part ça?

**S:** Pardon! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

**J: **Vous m'appelez pour penser maintenant? Vous savez bien que c'est pas mon truc pourtant…

Le rire de Sam le fit sourire pour de bon. C'était toujours bon de l'entendre.

**S: **C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

**J: **Faut dire que récemment vous avez eu le temps de faire des réserves coté sommeil.

**S: **C'est ce que je me tue à répéter à mon père!

**J: **Vous connaissez Jacob…

Un autre silence.

**J:** Dites Carter… Vous savez à quel point j'adore vous entendre penser habituellement mais… J'ai de la pizza ici. Le four est prêt à chauffer, si ça vous dis…

**S:** Non merci, c'est gentil. Il est tard et puis je ne suis pas sure qu'on me laisse quitter l'infirmerie une main devant une main derrière.

L'infirmerie! Il avait complètement oublié!

**J: **Ah, oui.

**S:** Colonel? … **(elle hésite)** Est-ce que Pete allait bien?

**J:** "Bien" n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais. Disons qu'il aura besoin d'un bon dentiste et d'une grosse boite de chocolats.

**S: **Des chocolats Monsieur?

**J: **J'ai entendu dire que c'était bon pour la déprime.

_"J: Mais oui, c'est ça! Fais la se sentir coupable de l'avoir largué maintenant! Non mais t'es mazo ou quoi?"_

**J (se reprenant):** Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jack jeta un œil à sa montre et pris une décision.

**J:** Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Donnez-moi une demi-heure et je vous apporte une bonne part de pizza!

**S (gênée) :** Non, non, c'est pas la peine…

**J:** De toute façon j'avais prévu d'aller tôt au SGC. J'y serais juste très tôt.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de le dissuader, Jack raccrocha.

_"J: En piste vieux!"_

Le lendemain, 9h00 

Les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil, Daniel entra à l'infirmerie, un plateau bien garni dans les mains. Pris de stupeur, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

**D:** Sam?… Jack?

Les deux intéressés, réveillés à l'appel de leurs nom, marmonnèrent.

**J&S:** Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ton employé était exactement celui que l'on réserve à un enfant qui vient vous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. L'archéologue toussota, légèrement mal à l'aise, espérant achever de les réveiller.

**D:** Donc vous avez passé la nuit ici Jack?

Soudainement parfaitement alerte, le Colonel O'Neill se redressa, manquant de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. (Fut: Muahahahahaha!! Vous y avez cru hein:P meuh non, ça serait trop facile!)

**J:** Dormi??

Jack jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, son regard croisant celui de Sam, un sourire incontrôlé apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Finalement il se tourna vers Daniel.

**J:** Ça m'en a tout l'air Daniel…

**S (un peu sur la défensive):** J'ai appelé le Colonel hier soir et je n'arrivais pas à dormir…alors il a proposé de m'apporter une part de pizza et…

**D (levant les mains):** Eh Sam… Je ne demande rien moi!

Un petit silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Sam jouait avec la couverture entre ses doigts, Jack regardait autour de lui, et Daniel… Bah Daniel essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire.

**D:** Hmm… Alors? Ce tête à tête?

**S ( rougissant légèrement):** Ce n'était pas…

**D:** Je vous taquine Sam…

**S: **Ah. Oui. Bien sur.

Et hop… un autre silence, une vraie collection! Jack le brisa en se levant précipitamment, ses mains claquant sur ses cuisses.

**J:** C'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend moi! A plus tard S… Carter **(petit regard semi-meurtrier pour DannyBoy)** Daniel.

_"J: Grrr celui là.. toujours là au mauvais moment!"_

Sam se rallongea avec un soupir après le départ de son supérieur, Sam sourit à Daniel.

**S:** Alors ce ptit dèj?

**D:** Oh, si vous êtes d'attaque…

Prenant la place occupée par Jack une seconde auparavant, Daniel poussa de côté la boite de pizza vide et posa son plateau.

**D :** Comme je ne savais pas de quoi vous auriez envie, j'ai pris un peu de tout…

**S (avec un petit rire en voyant le super plateau)** : Je vois ça… N'importe quoi, pourvu que je sorte d'ici au plus vite !

**Janet (qui vient d'entrer) :** Alors vous feriez bien d'avaler ça et de vous préparer, Sam.

Vous sortez dans une heure. Pas de mission par contre **(Sam ouvre la bouche, probablement pour protester)** Ordre du Général.

Avec un petit grognement qui fit sourire Daniel, le jeune Major croqua dans un bout de pain.

Pendant ce temps là… 

D'un pas guilleret – et cachant difficilement son air satisfait – O'Neill quitta l'infirmerie. Une soirée – ou fallait il l'appeler une nuit ? – pendant la quelle il avait eu Sam – eh oui, son prénom devenait de plus en plus difficile à ne PAS prononcer – pour lui tout seul. Pas de Daniel, enfin presque pas, d'aliens, de politicards véreux ou de prédictions de fin du Monde… non, non, même pas de Pete Cannaghan – justement surnommé Roi des Idiots… Rien de tout ça : juste eux.

_"J: Je me prendrait bien une petite part de gâteau moi (il se passe la main dans les cheveux) Oulà! Et après ça, une bonne douche ça serait pas du luxe!" _

D'un pas décidé, le Colonel se dirigea vers la cantine.

De retour à l'Infirmerie… 

Remerciant Daniel et Janet – l'un pour le petit déjeuner, l'autre pour la laisser filer avent l'heure – Sam s'apprêtait à ENFIN quitter l'infirmerie.

**D:** Hmm… Sam? Vous avez oublié votre montre.

**S (se retourne en lui montrant celle qu'elle porte à son poignet):** Hmm… Daniel? Je ne crois pas, non.

**D (hausse les épaules):** Je suppose qu'elle est à Jack alors… **(il prend la montre)** Bon, je suppose que je devrais lui rendre. Mince!! Mon rapport sur P2X653!! Oh nooooooon… **(quel acteur!!)**

**S (roulant des yeux):** D'accord, d'accord, j'irais.

Alors que Sam franchissait la porte, Daniel lança : Jetez un œil dans ses quartiers!

_"S: Comme si c'était là qu'il irait AVANT de petit déjeuner… "_

Etape un, le mess… étrangement sans colonel, mais avec deux lieutenant parlant de lui.

**L1:** Il a encore pris la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat…

**L2:** Faut dire qu'il est rapide pour un … Major Carter!

Un peu embarrassés, les deux hommes se plongèrent dans la contemplation de leurs plateaux – apparemment une mission vitale pour la survie de l'espèce humaine.

_"S: Remarque… il est aussi sacrement bien foutu pour… SAM!!"_

En secouant sa jolie tête blonde, la jeune femme quitta le mess pour le couloir que son Colonel avait emprunté quelques temps plus tôt. Une fois devant la porte d'O'Neill, elle toqua doucement. Bizarrement, elle était toujours aussi intimidée par ses quartiers. Pas de réponse. Deuxième tentative, cette fois un peu plus fort et accompagné d'un "Colonel? C'est Carter!". Toujours rien. Deux solutions s'offraient à Sam. Tourner les talons, au risque d'entendre plus tard qu'il avait passé sa matinée à chercher sa montre – traduction: merci de m'offrir un alibi pour ma sieste Carter – ou alors entrer et simplement lui donner.

Dans la chambre, Sam entendit le crépitement caractéristique de la douche… et celui un peu moins habituel d'un O'Neill chantant joyeusement:

**J:** I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…

Avec un haussement de sourcils – quand même il y a de quoi être surpris! – le major s'apprêtait à se rabattre au plan A et tourner les talons quand elle aperçu quelque chose de familier…

"S: Huh? Ma veste?" 

En effet, près de la petite table, juste à côté d'une assiette où seules les miettes se battaient encore en duel, sur le dos d'une des chaises se trouvait sa veste d'uniforme. L'étiquette dans le col disant "Samantha Carter" qu'elle découvrit en prenant la veste eut fini de la persuader.

"S: Mais qu'est-ce que… OUCH!!!" 

En tournant et retournant l'objet du délit, Sam avait manqué l'aiguille qui venait juste de la piquer.

**J:** Vous devriez faire attention Carter… Ça fait mal ces petites bêtes là.

**S (surprise et embarrassée, elle fait volte-face):** Colo… nel…

Non, ce n'était pas seulement le Colonel O'Neill… Mais un magnifique spécimen de la gent masculine, torse nu, cheveux mouillées, une serviette de bain noire lui ceignant la taille!

**J (faisant coucou de la main):** Hmm… Sam?

"S: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Il est TROP sex!!" 

Après un moment, Jack commença à se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de sa subordonnée.

"J: Je le crois pas: elle me mate! C'est le moment ou jamais…" 

Profitant de "l'absence" momentanée de Sam, il s'approcha.

"S: Il s'approche… Carter… Fais quelque chose… BOUGE!! – Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale du Major Samantha Carter. Je suis à présent sur le point de me jeter sur mon Colonel et ne suis donc pas disponible. Merci de laisser un message après…"

Sam sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Jack prendre la sienne. Elle était foutue.

**J (innocemment):** Faites voir ça Carter…

"J: Bien vu l'approche, vieux! Le coup de l'aiguille… toujours mieux que le coup de la panne.

Avec une conscience toute professionnelle _("J: Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour sentir cette main… Argh! On se calme…_), Jack observa la petite piqûre où une gouttelette de sang perlait.

**S:** Co…

"S: Et une syllabe, une! Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici. On a plus la clim ou quoi?" 

Sam se racla la gorge, les joues un peu rouges, mais O'Neill n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise…

"J: À MOI!! … Jack, vieux.. t'as un problème, sérieusement…" 

Jetant toute notion de hiérarchie, d'ordres ou encore d'hygiène aux orties, Jack cueillit la goutte de sang d'un coup de langue (experte?). Sam en oublia de respirer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:D :D :D Je sais c'est pas sympa de sourire … mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews! Dudule en raffole autant que moi! **

**Je vous dit à la prochaine… qui sait ce qui se passera ;)**


End file.
